When Shreya met Shreya
by Ardhh Chaya
Summary: When life gives you second chance to reverse your wrong life...After 6 months of SHREYA KI SAGAAI...Shreya met her futureself who came here to patch her up with Daya and reveal the saddest truth to her...LAST CHAPTER UPDATED...
1. Chapter 1

**My another story on Dareya this is something unbelievable...A totally imagination so please don't get angry and go through it...**

 _Like everyday Shreya got up at 5am...She prepared tea for 5 persons went to her parents and then grandparents room to serve them tea...She took their blessing...Went to god for his blessing...And then starts getting ready for bureau..._

 _It's about 6 months when she had engaged with Siddharth...And from that day her life is completely changed...She came to Ahmedabad...Life is totally changed for her...She forgots everything related to Cid Mumbai...Her besties Taarika and Purvi also her first love...Her DAYA Sir..._

 **Shreya:** Maa main chalti hu khaana bana rakha hai aap log khaa lijiyega aur oi zaroorat padhe to call kar dena...Aapke mahabaleshwar ki ticket rakhi hai table nikalte waqt just call me once...Ok bye...

 _She closed the door...Her parents are going to mahabaleshwar for darshan...So that their only daughter have happy life with Siddharth...But how could she...As Shreya sat at her car...She got a call it's from Purvi she picked up kept it on speaker and continues driving..._

 **Purvi:** Thank god you picked up...Tu to wahaan jaa ke humein bhool hi gayi hai...

 **Shreya:** Aisa nahi hai Purvi you know na Dada dadi mummy papa sab ka kaam karte waqt time hi nahi milta...

 **Purvi:** Haan issliye 6 mahine mein shayad 6th time hum baat kar rahe hai phone pe...you have changed Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Sorry yaar...Ok I reached to bureau I'll talk to you later bye...

 _Shreya was feeling guilty...But what else she can do...If she talks with her more than 5 minutes she will surely go to either Daya or Siddharth...And she was not ready for anything like that..._

 _This is the time...When Shreya thought nothing is going to be fine at her life...And as you know when you think every door of your life is closed for you just then miracle happens and that's what happens with Shreya..._

 **Shreya:** Ok mumma aap log baith gaye...Take care koi zaroorat padhe to just call me...Bye take care...

 _Shreya went to her car...But she saw an old lady of about 50 years old at her car's driving seat..._

 **Shreya:** Aunty I think aapse galti ho gayi hai...This is my car...

 _That old woman looked towards Shreya...She really look smart confident even at this age..._

 **Shreya:** Aunty please...

 **Old woman:** I am not your Aunty...

 **Shreya:** Oh i am sorry so what should I call you...

 **Old woman:** I am Shreya...

 _Shreya looked towards her and smiled..._

 **Shreya:** Oh so we shared same name aunty...

 _Shreya bits her tongue..._

 **Old woman:** Don't you understand I am Shreya it means I am you...Your future version...

 **Shreya(pov):** Lagta hai Aunty bimaar hai...

 **Shreya:** Oh my future version sure sure...Main chalti hu mujhe late ho raha hai...

 _Old woman caught her hand..._

( **I will write present Shreya's name as Shreya and her future version as OldShr so please don'y get confused)**

 **OldShr:** Do you think I am mad...listen to me...I am here to make everything right...

 _Shreya tries to loose her hand...But all gets vain this woman is really strong..._

 **OldShr:** Do you actually think tum mujhse apna haath chuda sakti ho...I am at Cid from last 25 years...tum ko to abhi 5 saal bhi nahi huye hai...

 _Shreya pushes the old lady and went inside her car...And she starts driving..._

 **OldShr:** Stop the car...Shreya you can't do that...I am here to help you...Please listen to me...If you will go bad things will happen...Ok atleast don't take shortcut today take a long route please...

 _Shreya drove her car...As she reach to bureau's door...She shouts at Watchman..._

 **Shreya:** Andar jaao aur dekho ek pagal aurat hai...She is dangerous aur ache se duty kiya karo...

 _Shreya drove towards her home...She was about to take shortcut but thought to listen her at once...Atlast she reaches to her home...As she opened the door and enters to dining room she was shocked to saw that OldShr there..._

 **Shreya:** You...I have to call police now...

 **OldShr:** Listen to me Shreya...tum khud ko hi arrest nahi karra sakti...This is my house too main bhi yahi rehti hu...Please believe I am you...

 **Shreya:** You really need to met Psychiatrist...

 **OldShr** : Ok I know you topped at class 3rd and after that you always remain topper...

 **Shreya:** That so easy every one knows that...

 **OldShr:** Ok you love your mom dad...

 **Shreya:** Arggh...that's common...

 **OldShr:** Ok you love Daya...Senior inspector Cid...But never said that to him...because tumhaari maa ko heart problem hai...You got engaged with Siddharth but still always saw Daya everywhere...And top of that everyone thinks that Daya's letter is not read by you...But you have read it...Tumne wo letter churaa liya tha Abhijeet ki file se...Par jaldi mein half letter phat ke kahi gir gaya...Aur aadha aaj bhi tumhaare purse mein hai...Yeah vo sach hai jo koi nahi jaanta bas tum jaanti ho...Aur main...

 _OldShr search something at her purse..._

 **OldShr:** See I have bring the half torn letter...I have found it...

 _Shreya took that and matches it with her letter...Yes it is same...It means this woman beside her is none other than her..._

 **OldSHr:** Tum subah 5 baje uthti ho...dada Dadi mummy papa ke liye chaai banaati ho...Sabki health ka khayaal rakhti ho...6 mahine mein tumne gin ke do din chutti maari hai vo bhi aunty ko Dr Banerjee se dikhaane ke liye kaun sa hospital haan Sarvodaya...Raat mein sone se pehle Daya ki photo ko zaroor dekhti ho aur usse kiss kar ke...

 **Shreya:** Ok Ok...I do believe you...Itni saari baatein mere alawa mere baare mein kissi ko nahi pata...Par aap yahaan aayi kyun hai...

 **OldSHr:** Ofcourse uss raayte ko sametne jo tumne bikhera hai...

 **Shreya:** Matlab...

 **OldSHr** : _I_ am here to give you good life...

 **Shreya:** It means your life is not great...

 **OldSHr:** Tum to aise keh rahi ho jaise yeah tumhaari life nahi hai...

 **Shreya:** Sorry how did you get here...

 **OldSHr** : From time machine...Just wait now you will get a perfect life from now onwards...

 **So I end this chapter now...I know this is something that can't happened but please take it as a story...I would love to see your reviews over this story...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the new chapter...thank you for your reviews and reading this story...**

 _Shreya is cursing herself for welcoming this woman to her home...It's 8 o clock at night and she even does'nt know where they were going..._

 **Shreya:** Main kaafi dino baad itni raat ko kahin baahar jaa rahi ho...Aunty hum khaane jaa rahe hai...

 **OldShr:** Shreya one thing I want to make clear to you i am not your Aunty...Aur hum jaa rahe hai Delhi khaana khaane nahi...

 **Shreya:** Par kyun?Delhi mein kya hai...

 **OldShr:** Tumhara future...

 _She handover a page to Shreya..._

 **Shreya:** Yeah to koi singing competition hai...

 **OldShr:** Haan tum bachpan se gaana chaahti thi issliye...I am helping you to build your dream...

 **Shreya:** Kaun se bachpan mein main chahti thi singer banna...

 **OldShr:** Offo jab tum 5 saal ki thi your 5 years old dream...

 _Shreya look at the woman in disbelief..._

 **Shreya:** Are you kidding me...I am not going to sing...Aap mere bachpan se saare sapne poore karne aayi hai...Everything is not possible...

 **OldShr:** But this is...And you have to do it...Pata hai jitne waale ko kya milega Shimla ka package 4 nights and 3 days...For two persons...I am really excited...

 **Shreya:** You are unbelievable...Hum jeetenge kaise...Aur Shimla hi jaana tha to main bhi ticket khareed sakti hu...Atlast i am an independent woman...

 **OldShr:** No way listen to me main jo kar rahi hu...Tumhaare ache ke liye hai...

 _Shreya has no other choice after journey of 10 hours at 6 of morning they reached to Delhi...Shreya was feeling restless this woman has so much of power even at this age...She has driven for more than 10 hours still it looks like she got up after taking her full sleep...They entered in 5 star hotel..._

 **Shreya:** Wow it's my first time here...This hotel is beautiful...

 **OldShr:** Yeah do you remember you have once dream to live in 5 star hotel...

 _Shreya hugged the woman beside her..._

 **Shreya:** You are really an angel...Aap mere saare sapne poore kar rahe ho...

 **OldShr:** Wait...Main sirf tumhaare nahi apne bhi sapne poore kar rahi hoon...Shreya you know what agar hum sapne poore nahi karte na to ek time aisa aata hai ki humein har pal apni life mein kuch adhoora sa lagta hai...

 _OldShr looked towards Shreya...She is admiring the beauty of the surrounding...She smiled looking towards her..._

 **OldShr(pov):** Oh no it's 6:10 Daya will come here at this moment...I must have to leave Shreya so that she can enjoy her private moment...

 **OldShr:** Main washroom ho ke aati hu...

 **Shreya:** Chaliye main bhi chalti hu aap ke saath...

 **OldShr:** Nahi tum nahi jaa sakti kahi...

 **Shreya:** Par kyun...

 **OldShr:** Kyun ki tumhe abhi yahaan rehna hai it will give you good fortune it's necessarry...Listen to me 5 min baad ek aadmi yahaan se guzrega he must wear the black beard and his hair must be white...May be he is wearing the blue suit...You have to save him...Ok Bye...

 _OldShr rushes towards the gate and Shreya looks upon her...After 5 minute she saw a man in blue suit having black beard but white hair...She saw a trolley coming to his side..._

 **Shreya:** Excuse me...

 _Daya heard the voice...He came to Delhi to solve a case...This is the same voice he wants to heard daily at his house...He turns and saw her...Yes she is here...His dream girl...It's more than 6 months that they have met each other...Tears starts flowing from his eyes..._

 _Shreya saw that man...He is not listening to her she came running towards him and pushes him at side..._

 **Shreya:** Why are you not listening?Kab se chilla rahi hu main...

 _Daya was looking towards her admiring her beauty..._

 **Shreya:** Excuse me...Aap theek hai na...Hello aap gunge hai kya...

 _Daya wants to hug her tightly but he stopped he looked towards her engagement ring...Yes this is not right...She is not his Shreya...Not his Shreya anymore..._

 **OldShr:** Shreya where were you,...Oh my gosh hi handsome...

 _Daya looked towards OldShr...This woman is about 50...But still she has mesmerizing eyes,...That anyone can fell with..._

 **Daya:** Hello Beautiful...

 _Daya does'nt know how but these fell from his mouth...Shreya was giving him a deadly look..._

 **Daya:** I have some work...Bye...

 _Daya rushes from there..._

 **Shreya:** Ajeeb aadmi hai maine jaan bachaayi mujhe thank you bhi nahi bola aur aapko...Hello beautiful...How rude...

 **OldShr:** Why would'nt he do that?He loves me after all...

 **Shreya:** What?

 **OldShr:** I mean I am you...You are me...He loves us...Haan abhi tum nahi samajh paayi vo kaun hai...Vo nahi samajh paaya ki main kaun hoon par humara dil to jaanta hai na...Ki hum ek hai...

 **Shreya:** Aap kya kehti hai mujhe kuch nahi samajh aa raha...

 **OldShr:** Leave it...Just prepare for competition...And be ready at 9...

 **Shreya:** Par...

 _But OldShr is gone and SHreya has no option than giving a sigh..._

 _Daya came to his room...He can't estimate his happiness...Yes he met her...Yes she touched him to save him...Suddenly he got a call from his buddy..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya Daya kitna late call uthaate ho...Kitna busy rehte ho...

 **Daya:** Sorry yaar vo mission ke kaaran...

 **Abhijeet:** Rehne do Daya...Acha yeah batao tum chal rahe ho na humaare saath picnic mein...

 **Daya:** Kahaan Abhijeet mera mission...

 **Abhijeet:** Arre complete hone pe jaayenge...Let's go to Manali...

 **Daya:** Nahi mera mann nahi hai...

 **Abhijeet:** Daya kab tak aise rahoge...You should move on...6 mahine se ek hi jagah ruke ho na kuch karte na kuch karna chahte ho...I think you should fell in love once more...

 **Daya:** Tum bhi Abhijeet...Rakhta hu...

 _Daya cuts the call...He got ready to go at the singing competition...Because somewhere his heart says that culprit will surely do something at the competition...As he enters there...He was loosing his interest while listening to all...Finally he gave up and turns to leave..._

 **Anchor:** Next participant is Shreya...

 _Daya stops at her name...As he turns he saw her...She is wearing a red gown...And yes she looks beautiful on that outfit...Someone holds his hand and he was shocked to saw OldShr there..._

 **OldShr:** She looks beautiful na...Come have a seat...

 _Both Daya and OldShr sat there..._

 **OldShr:** Listen to her she sings very beautifully...

 _Shreya take a deep breadth and starts her song..._

 **Shreya:** **Kacchi doriyon, doriyon, doriyon se**

 **Mainu tu baandh le**

 **Pakki yaariyon, yaariyon, yaariyon mein**

 **Honde na faasley**

 _Shreya looked towards Old Shreya and as she stated she gave a flying kiss to her side...OldShr caught it by her hand...And she opens Daya's palm where she placed it..._

 **OldShr:** Rakh lo you need it more...I know you love her...

 _Daya looked at that woman..._

 **Shreya:** **Eh naraazgi kaagzi saari teri**

 **Mere sohneya sunn le meri**

 **Dil diyan gallan**

 **Karaange naal naal beh ke**

 **Akh naal akh nu milaa ke**

 **OldShr:** And one thing She loves you more...

 _Daya smiled..._

 **Shreya:** **Dil diyan gallan haaye…**

 **Karaange roz roz beh ke**

 **Sacchiyan mohabbataan nibha ke**

 _Everyone applaud for Shreya...Yes she sings very beautifully..._

 **OldShr:** Ok Bye...Haan Daya you should fell in love...

 _Daya looked at the woman...How she understand who is he? And why she helped him...Shreya won the competition and Daya founds the culprit at night...Shreya was moving at garden...There she saw the cute puppy and starts playing with him...Here Daya got a call from Abhijeet and starts talking to him...He came to window side of his room..._

 **Daya:** Haan Abhijeet bolo...

 **Abhijeet:** Dhoond liya tune culprit mil gayi shaanti ab to chal raha hai na...

 **Daya:** Yaar kya karunga main...

 **Abhijeet:** Pyaar kar liyo kaha to tha you should fell in love once more...

 _Daya saw Shreya playing with little puppy,...Her smile caught his attention..._

 **Abhijeet:** Tu sunn bhi raha hai...

 **Daya:** Haan...Haan...Abhijeet hum Shimla chale...

 **Abhijeet:** Shimla kyun...Ticket ho gaye hai...Ab kyun...

 **Daya:** Arre ticket main karra dunga...Chalein?

 **Abhijeet:** Ok...Par kyun...

 **Daya:** I think I fell in love and now I must get her...

 _Daya smiled...Leaving Abhijeet confused..._

 **So I end this chapter here tell me how was it...So what is present here...How will Shreya react when she will met daya at Shimla,,,,...Stay tuned to know the truth...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA...**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the third chapter...I hope you like it...From next chapter onwards there will be so many dareya scenes but you have to adjust till then...**

 **Thank you for reviews and reading the story...**

 _Shreya and OldShr reaches to Shimla..._

 **OldShr:** Are'nt you excited Shreya...You always wants to be at Shimla...

 **Shreya:** Kyun hongi main excited...Aapko pata hai maine ek hafte ki chutti li hai...

 **OldShr:** You must be kidding Shreya...How boring you are hum yahaan itni achi jagah aaye hai aur tum ho ki chutti le ke baithi ho...You should enjoy this place...See how beautiful this hotel is...

 **Shreya:** I know...Aur yeah kitna expensive hai pata hai aapko...Aap vaise hi mujh pe kitne paise kharch kar chuki hai...Pehle vo 5 star hotel than that gown...Aur ab yahaan aapki saari savings khatam ho jaayengi aise to...

 **OldShr:** Oh come on Shreya...Mera jo hai vo tumhara hi to hai...And you should enjoy your life...Jab baal safed hote hai to yaadein saath hoti hai paiso ki ginti nahi aur vaise bhi you are going to earn 50 lakhs money...

 **Shreya:** From where? And why?Mujhe paiso ki kya zaroorat hai...

 _Shreya looked at her disbelief..._

 **OldShr:** Zaroorat hai Shreya...Tumhe nahi pata par aane waale samay mein tumhe itne rupay dene honge kissi ko...

 **Shreya:** Itne saare no ways...Main kyun dun...

 **OldShr:** Ok vo baad mein baat karenge let's go we should eat something...

 _Shreya and OldShr moved to restaurant within hotel..._

 **Shreya:** Yeah expensive hoga na...

 **OldShr:** yes it is...Chalo...Waiter we want one Masala Dosa...4 chole kulche...2 aaloo ka paratha...Dal makhani...Dum aaloo...Fried rice,...And vanilla icecream...

 _Waiter went and Shreya looked towards OldShr..._

 **Shreya:** Aap itna sab khaayengi...yaa aur log aa rahe...

 **OldShr:** Aur log to aa chuke hone but unne raaste mein hi lunch kar liya so hum dono hi hai...Aur yeah khaana main nahi tum khaaogi...

 **Shreya:** Me...Kyun...

 **OldShr:** See Shreya main kitni kamzor hu...Just because of you jitna tumne apne parents pe aur grandparents pe dhyaan diya uska aadha mujh pe to aaj bhi main kitni khoobsurat hoti...

 **Shreya:** You are unbelievable...

 _Shreya went to her room and due to tiredness she drifted to sleep but OldShr gave a tight slap to her..._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua? Kya hua?

 **OldShr:** Are you here to sleep...Tum sone aayi ho yahaan...

 **Shreya:** to kya karun main...Cid ka filework aap karne nahi de rahi...Mummy Papa se baat kar nahi sakti to karun kya...

 **OldShr:** You are unbelievable at this age tumhe jitni apni zindagi banani chahiye you are trying your best to ruin it...Come with me...

 _OldShr drags Shreya outside...Here Daya and team reaches to Shimla...They took rest for sometime and then they starts roaming here and there nearby the hotel..._

 **Pankaj:** Sir kitna mazza aa raha hai na yahaan...

 **Taarika:** yes this is really outstanding place...

 **Abhijeet:** yeah to kuch bhi nahi Taarika ji jahaan maine humaari booking karaayi thi manali mein that hotel is best par pata nahi kissi ko Shimla dekhna tha...Aur phir issi hotel mein thehrna tha...

 _Abhijeet looked towards Daya and said the last sentence...But daya was busy searching someone..._

 **Daya(pov):** Shreya must be here...Yahi hotel tha vo dikh hi nahi rahi...

 **Purvi:** Daya Sir...Daya Sir...

 **Daya:** Haan...

 **Purvi:** Sir aapne bataya nahi aapne humein yhaan kyun aane ko kaha...

 **Freddy:** Arre simple si baat hai...Shimla Manali se zyada thanda hai issliye kyun daya Sir...

 **Daya:** HAan haan yahi baat hai...

 **Abhijeet:** Par mujhe yeah baat lag nahi rahi...

 _Abhijeet starts his scolding session but Daya saw her...Shreya came there dragged by OldShr..._

 **OldShr:** You are too boring...Tumhaari life mein kuch mazza nahi hai...

 **Shreya:** Arggh...Leave my hand you are too strong...

 **OldShr:** Why are you not listening to me you know I came here by risking my life and you are of no use...

 _OldShr scolds Shreya in very high pitch that all the other person start looking towards them...Even the Cid Team got their attention..._

 **OldShr:** Wait a minute...

 _She took 5 glass of water and pour at Shreya's head...Daya was looking towards them...And this is something he can't tolerate..._

 **Daya:** Yeah kya kar rahi hai aap...

 _Shreya looked at that direction...She was shocked to see entire Cid Mumbai team there...Especially Daya...The truth from which she is hiding from last 6 months is infront of her...Now she understand why this woman want her to came here from all of the other places..._

 **OldShr:** Yeah kuch kehna hai tumhe Daya...

 _Daya again looked at her eyes and fell..._

 **Daya:** Vo main vo...I mean aap aise Shreya pe paani nahi daal sakti...

 **OldShr:** Meri marzi meri body mera jo mann aaye main vo karun...Will you keep your mouth shut and stay away...

 _Cid team was shocked...Daya nodded and he step aside..._

 **OldShr:** And you Shreya listen to me...

 **Shreya:** Stop it right now...So this is what you want...So this is...I am leaving this place right now...And please you stay away...

 _Shreya goes from their crying...OldShr followed her at her room...Shreya was packing her stuff..._

 **OldShr:** What are you doing?Tum meri mehnat barbaad karna chahti ho...You know main yahaan kitni mushkil se aayi hu...

 **Shreya:** You know ki main inn logon se kaise bhaagi thi phir bhi aaj aapne mujhe inke saath khara kar diya...Aapko pata bhi hai ki kya kiya hai aapne...

 **OldShr:** So what do you want?Chupna chahti ho duniya se daya se...Aur kyun issliye kyun ki tum usse pyaar karti ho...Itna kamzor hai tumhaara pyaar...

 **Shreya** : Aapko nahi pata hai main kis haalat se guzar rahi hu...Main Daya Sir se dur nahi jaana chahti par shayad it's destiny we have to apart...

 **OldShr:** No you have to choose your destiny...I came here because you are young and potential...You can take your decision and choose the person whom you love...Aur kya keh rahi tumhe ki try karo...Shreya aaj se 20 saal baad you will cry ki shayad tumne ek koshish ki hoti...Please...Do not give up...

 **Shreya:** What about my family...chod du sab ko...Siddharth ki kya galti hai...Kissi ki kya galti hai...

 **OldShr:** Haan nahi hai galti to ek baat batao mujhe Shreya tumhaari kya galti hai...tumne kaun sa gunaah kiya hai jo tum khud ke liye nahi jee sakti...Agar nahi jeena hai apne liye to go anywhere and just die...

 _OldShr strom out of the room by saying that...Shreya with anger moves to the lobby...She got struck with a waiter and a knife fall from his hand...He leave it there while Shreya took that knife and came running to other direction...Daya and Abhijeet who were talking at above floor saw that..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kahin Shreya...

 **Daya:** No...She can't do it...

 _Both Abhijeet and Daya ran to that direction...As they reaches there she saw Shreya sitting at floor...She is observing something there..._

 **Shreya:** Dekh Shreya yeah chittiyan bhi life se haar nahi maanti...Girne pe bhi uthti hai,,,,,Yeah jaante huye ki inhe haath dene waala koi nahi hai...How can you give up...No no ways...

 _Daya and Abhijeet were listening to her..._

 _She shouts while looking towards stars..._

 **Shreya:** I am not going to cry anymore...I will change...yes I will change my destiny...I LOVE YOU...I LOVE YOU SHREYA...

 _And she hugs herself tightly..._

 **So I end this chapter now...tell me how was it...I wish iss story ko padh ke you all will try to change your life...And you will get what you always wants...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOURS ARDHCHAAYA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter thanks for reviewing the previous chapter and also for reading it….**

 _Shreya enters the room after an hour...OldShr come towards her and hug her tightly..._

 **OldShr:** I really did'nt mean that...I am sorry...I just want...

 **Shreya:** Shhhh Shhh I know you did'nt mean that...Let's try to make my future bright...

 _OldShr look towards Shreya shockingly..._

 **Shreya:** I know it must be something big that you have to come here...But don't worry we will together sort out the things...I can feel your pain and I will help you so that I can help myself...Bas sirf ek cheez hai jo aap nahi karengi….

 **OldShr:** Kya….

 **Shreya:** Mujhe aur Daya Sir ko ek karn ki koshish…..Mujhe uss insaan ke saath phir nahi judna jo apne pyaar ko kabhi keh tak nahi sakta…..Manzoor….

 _OldShr looked towards Shreya's eyes she knows this is not right time for saying anything…..That's why she accepted her request….._

 **OldShr:** Manzoor….

 _Shreya and OldShr get up in the morning...Yes the first day to change her life..._

 **OldShr:** Keep this with you Shreya and listen to me...

 **Shreya:** But this is bluetooth...

 **OldShr:** Yes because i can't be with you always...It should...

 **Shreya:** But it may be visible...

 **OldShr:** No it will not...

 _And OldShr gave a weird smile to Shreya...At next moment Shreya saw herself in torn jeans with a wig of long hair...She was moving outside..._

 **OldShr:** You always want to do that when you was 18 is'nt it cool...

 **Shreya:** But now I am 30...I don't know how I am looking...

 **OldShr:** Oh no yeah aadmi yahaan kya kar raha hai?

 _Shreya looked around…..She saw several man there…..OldShr has attached a small camera to her necklace….._

 **OldShr:** Yeah to wahi aadmi jo tumhaare 10 lakh rupay churaayega….

 **Shreya(shouts):** 10 lakh rupay churaaye isne mere….

 _Daya and team were standing outside they were about to go to have ride in bus….He saw a girl with torn jeans and long hair…..At First he does'nt recognize her but as he observed clearly he got to know…..Yes she is Shreya…..Yesterday he saw her in complete different avatar…..And today he even does'nt know what she is doing…..He saw Shreya running towards a man and she slapped him about 10 to 15 times…The other man is not too soft…..He slapped her and she came to floor…._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..

 _Shreya's wig comes to floor….Crowd gathered there are laughing at her looking towards her small hair…._

 **Shreya:** You hit me…You…..I am going to kill you…..Ek to mere 10 lakh rupay churaaye…..

 _Shreya was about to hit him once more…..But that man held her hand tightly….And was about to attack her….._

 **Daya:** Bas bahut ho gaya…..Ladki ko chod….

 _Daya removes man grip from Shreya's hand and let her stand behind him….Daya gave a hard punch to his face…..The man fall into ground…._

 **Daya:** Are you Ok Shreya?

 **Shreya:** Yes Sir…..

 _And then she noticed people laughing at her because her wig has fallen down…._

 **Shreya:** Mere baal…..mere baal….

 _And she ran to that direction…..She fits the wig at her head…..Meanwhile ACP and team came there….._

 **ACP:** Tumne isse kyun maara Daya….

 **Daya:** Vo sir…..Yeah aadmi Shreya pe attack karne waala tha to….

 **ACP:** To bina kuch soche samjhe tumne maar diya…..Aur Shreya main tumse pooch sakta hoon ki aakhir tumne isse kyun maara….

 **Shreya:** Vo Sir isne mere 10 lakh rupay churaaye hai…..

 **Man(pleadingly):** Nahi sahib ji maine nahi churaaye main to aaj inn madam ko pehli baar dekh raha hu…..

 **ACP:** Kab churaaye isne tumhaare paise Shreya…..

 _Shreya heard voice of oldShr from Bluetooth….._

 **OldShr:** 18 saal baad….

 **Shreya:** 18 saal baad…..Are you nuts….

 _Shreya shouts as she got to know she hitted a man….And now her older self is telling her that…..that person is going to snatch her money after 18 years….._

 _Shreya talks over Bluetooth but everyone thinks she was talking to them…._

 **Shreya:** You are really playing with me…..Main iss aadmi ki jaan lene hi waali thi and now you are telling me ki yeah 18 saal baad meri life mein bhuchaal laayega….

 _Daya looked towards Shreya…..She is looking strange….She talks strange things….._

 **ACP:** Are you out of your mind Shreya…Kya kahi jaa rahi ho….

 **Shreya:** I am sorry sir…..Yeah aadmi 18 saal baad mere paise churaayega…..Bhai sahib you must compensate with that money…..Main chalti hu I am getting late…..

 _And Shreya ran from there…..Without even looking backwards…..While the whole CID team is giving her a furious look…._

 **Abhijeet:** Sir Shreya ki tabiyat theek to hai na….

 _The whole CID team reaches to Naldehra golf course….To enjoy there vacation…..Shreya reached there too…..She was really tensed for what happened in morning….._

 **Shreya:** I am not going to talk with you…..You know…..Maine uss aadmi ko maar diya aur main kaise bhaag ke aayi hu unn logon ke paas se…Aap bahut buri hai…..

 **OldShr:** Arre Shreya tum bhi har baat dil pe le leti ho….Mitti daalo unn baton pe…..Enjoy your life dear…..Chalo start your game….

 _Shreya starts playing golf…..As she does'nt know how to play this game she falls at first…..People around her are laughing at her while she kept doing her practice…._

 **Shreya:** Yeah lag hi nahi rahaa….Main nahi….

 **Person:** Main sikhaaun….

 _Shreya turned and saw Daya there….She ignored him and attacks the ball once more…..but as usual she can't….._

 **Daya:** Shreya log has rahe hai…..Please let me….

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir…..Logon ka kya hai vo to mujh pe kab se has rahe hai unka to kaam hi hai hasna….Aapko yeah log ab dikhaayi dene start huye hai…..

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya…..I did'nt meant that….

 **OldShr:** Shreya….Tum apni life change karna chahti ho na….Usse change karne ka sabse important step hai…..Jo hua usse bhul jaao…I know it's not easy but please atleast apni khushi ke liye…..Please…..Mere liye…..Humaare liye….

 **Shreya:** Ok….Daya Sir seekhayiye mujhe….

 _Daya's face got lighten up….He put the ball and tell Shreya to hold stick firmly….Shreya does what he told…._

 **Daya:** Now with full force hit the ball…..

 **Shreya(happily):** Yes Sir…..

 _And she hit the ball…..Ball swings to the other direction…..Shreya starts smilingly…._

 **Shreya:** I hit the ball…..I hit .it….Dekha aapne Daya Sir I hit the ball…Yeah…

 _But then she saw Daya's frightened expressions…As she follows the gaze she saw an old bald man running towards them…_

 **Shreya:** Sir maine inhe nahi maara na….yeah mujhe maarne to nahi aa rahe na…..

 **Daya:** Sorry to say Shreya but this is not true…..

 **Shreya:** Sir kya kare ab….

 **Daya:** Aisi situations mein to bas ek hi raasta bachta hai….

 **Shreya:** Kya Sir….

 _Daya held Shreya's hand…._

 **Daya:** Bhaaaaaaago…

 _And then they ran to different direction…..Daya looked towards Shreya her smile shows the happiness she had today…He smiled looking towards her…_

 **Daya(pov):** I wish tum humesha aise hi khush raho Shreya…..You are so adorable when you laugh like this…..

 _They reached at a place and laugh aloud…._

 **Shreya:** Main kaafi dino baad itna hasi hoon Daya Sir…..Mazza aa gayaa…..Uss ganju kya haalat kar di maine…I must say I am a champion…Mujhe roz golf khelna chahiye….

 _Daya laughs…._

 **Daya:** Main bhi kaafi dino baad aise hassa hoon Shreya…..Aur haan agli baar jab golf khelo to bataa dena….

 **Shreya:** Kyun Sir….

 **Daya:** Aur ganje taiyaar rakhenge….

 _And he laughed whole heartedly…..OldShr looked at the scenario and shed tears…._

 **OldShr(pov):** I hope main uss samay yeah himaat kar paati…..Apni khushiyon ka gala ghot ke…Maine sabki khushiyaan sanjo di….Shreya tum pe vo nahi beetegi jo mere saath hua…..

 _DAreya sits together in a café…._

 **Daya:** So…..Tumhaari life ab kaisi chal rahi hai…

 **Shreya:** Badhiya hai…..Maa Baba….Dada Dadi….Sabki care karte karte pata hi nahi chalta ki din kaise guzar gaya…..

 **Daya:** Aur Siddharth….

 _Shreya looked towards him…._

 **Shreya:** Aa jaata hai uska bhi phone haft eek baar…..Apne business ke baare bataata hai…..Main sunti hu…..Aur bas…..Aap bataayiye…..Kaisa hai sab Mumbai mein….

 **Daya:** Mera din bhi guzar hi jaata hai CID ke kaam mein itna khoye rehte hai ki pataa hi nahi chalti ki kab din beet gaya…..

 _Shreya looked towards his eyes and said directly….._

 **Shreya:** Din to guzar hi jaate hai Daya Sir…..Pareshan to raatein karti hongi….

 _Daya felt starnge….He can't say anything at this moment…._

 **Shreya:** So kissi ko dhoonda aapne…..Shaadi waadi ke plan hai aapke….

 **Daya:** Shaadi?No ways….

 **Shreya:** Kyun….

 **Daya:** Yun samajh lo freddy ki baatein sunn ke shaadi se bharosa uth gaya….

 _Shreya smiled remembering the jokes Freddy made…._

 **Daya:** Shaadi kar ke chot khaane se acha hai unse bacha hi rahun….

 _Shreya took last sip of her coffee and smiled…._

 **Shreya:** Sahi kahaa aapne sir vaise…..Ek baat bataaun…..Humaare apne humein chot nahi dete…Vo zakhm dete hai…..zakhm…..jinse kitna hi bhaag lo saamna ho hi jaata hai…..Chalti hu sir…..Bye….

 _Shreya put her coffee cup and went from there cryingly from inside….._

 **So I end this chapter here….I hope you all will like this chapter….This is kinda present future past story bahut dimaag lagaana padhta hai….I hope you all liked it please do reviews…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**  
 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the new chapter for all of you...I know story is not of your intrest...But still thank you for reading it...I wish you will like it...Thank you for reviews...**

 _It's third day of Shreya in Shimla...She woke up and saw OldShr beside her..._

 **Shreya(pov):** I don't know aap yahaan kyun aayi hai...Par jaanti hoon you will try your best to make me and Daya sir together...Par main yeah nahi chahti...Bilkul nahi...

 _She took her shawl and went from there...OldShr woke up in morning...She looked around and does'nt get Shreya anywhere...She looked outside and atlast she went to Daya's room...Daya came there rubbing his eyes..._

 **OldShr:** Shreya kahaan hai?

 **Daya:** Kahaan hai matlab...Apne room pe hogi...

 **OldShr:** Daya please mujhe pata hai aaj vo tumse hi milne aayi hogi raat mein...Kahaan hai vo yeah bataao...

 _Abhijeet came there listening to the voice..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kaun hai Daya...

 **Daya:** Vo yeah Aunty...

 **OldShr:** I am not your Aunty Daya...I am Shreya...Call me Shreya...

 **Abhijeet:** Aap Shreya hai?

 **OldShr:** Kyun kya mera naam Shreya nahi ho sakta...

 **Daya:** Ho sakta hai...Par Shreya kahaan hai...

 **OldShr:** Zaroor vo vahi gayi hogi...Daya humein vahaan chalna hi hoga...Aaj usse agar sab pata chal gaya to...To uska faisla galat ho jaayega...Please Daya chalo na...

 _Daya looked at OldShr and then towards Abhijeet..._

 **Abhijeet:** Chalo main bhi chalta hun...

 _Both Daya and Abhijeet got ready...While OldShr wait for them..._

 **Abhijeet:** Par hum jaa kahaan rahe hai...

 **OldSHr:** Uss hotel ka kya naam tha...Kya tha...

 **Abhijeet:** Dekhiye Aunty ji aap...Mera matlab hai Shreya aap...Jaanti nahi SHreya kahaan to hum usse kahaan dhundenge...

 **OldShr:** To kaun sab abhi milna important hai bhuchaal to shaam ko aane waala hai tab tak saare hotel dekh lenge...

 **Abhijeet:** Saare hotel itna free time nahi hai humaare paas...

 _OldShr looked towards Daya...She goes to him and held his hand..._

 **OldShr:** Aap bhi nahi chalenge...

 _Daya got mesmerized by her eyes..._

 **Daya:** Agar aap kahengi to main naa kaise kar sakta hun...

 _Abhijeet gave Daya a horrible look...While Daya kept looking on OLdShr...OldShr entered to car...Daya was about to follow her...Abhijeet stops him..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kaisi ajeeb budhiya hai...

 **Daya:** Don't call her budhiya Abhijeet...Kitni smart to hai yeah...

 _And he followed to car..._

 **Abhijeet(pov):** Bhagwaan mera dost...Isko ho kya gaya hai...Yeah ek budhiya ko na na...Ram...Ram...Ram...

 _Whole day Daya and Abhijeet went around in instruction of OldShr...Abhijeet was too irritated...While Daya and OldShr kept talking..._

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya...Shreya...

 _Daya stops the car..._

 **Daya:** Kahaan hai Shreya...

 **Abhijeet:** vo uss hotel mein ghusi hai...

 **OLdShr:** Yeah to vahi hotel hai...MAtlab yeah same time hai...Humein jaldi chalna hoga Daya...

 _They entered to hotel..._

 **Abhijeet:** But Shreya ko kahaan dhundenge...

 **OldSHr:** Room no 205...Vahi jaana hai...

 _Everyone entered to 2nd flooor...OldShr felt that Daya should go there..._

 **OldShr** : Daya tum right side mein dhundo main aur Abhijeet left side jaate hai...

 _Daya moved to right side while OldShr and Abhijeet went to left side..._

 **Abhijeet** : Yahaan to kuch nahi hai vahi chalte hai...

 _OldShr held his hand..._

 **OldShr:** Zaroorat nahi hai let them be there...Daya ka vahaan pahuchna zaroori hai tumhaara nahi...Hum yahi wait karenge...

 _Here Daya saw Shreya got pushed from a room...She fall at floor..._

 **Shreya:** Maahi tum mujhe galat samajh rahi ho...I know you love Siddharth aur main tumse tumhaara pyaar nahi cheenne waali...

 **Maahi:** Jhoot keh rahi ho tum,,,,,To kyun ki yeah sagaai...Haan kya zaroorat iss naatak ka...Mujhe lagaa tu meri dost hai par tu to...

 **Shreya:** Meri baat...

 _But Maahi closed the door at SHreya's face...Shreya got up and saw Daya standing there..._

 **Shreya:** Aap yahaan...

 **Daya:** Tum...Yeah sab kya hai...

 **Shreya:** Kya sab...

 **Daya:** Maahi yeah ladki kaun hai...Kar kya rahi ho tum...

 **Shreya:** Mujhe hotel jaana hai Aunty mera wait kar rahi hongi...

 _Daya held her hand..._

 **Daya:** Give me the answer first Shreya...Har baar har cheez se tum bhaag nahi sakti ho...You have to answer me...

 _Shreya tries to remove his hand but fails..._

 **Shreya:** Main kab bhaagi hun bhaagna aapki aadat hai meri nahi...Apne jazbaaton se...Apne aap se aap bhaagte hai main nahi...

 **Daya:** To tumne socha ki yeah kar leti hu yahi sahi hai...

 **Shreya:** To kya karun main...Aapka intezaar karun ki aap aayenge aur mujhe apni baahon mein leke apne so called pyaar ka izhaar karenge...Yeah to mere sapne mein bhi possible nahi asal zindagi mein kya hi hoga...

 _Shreya starts going from there while Daya followed her..._

 **Shreya:** Please go mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni...

 _OldShr and ABhijeet looked towards Dareya...Daya tries to stop Shreya but she pushes him due to which her feet twists...But Daya held her tightly and they both falls from stairs..._

 **Abhijeet/OldShr:** Daya...Shreya...

 _Daya puts his hand at her head and they rolled in stairs...Shreya hugs Daya tightly...And they comes to floor...Shreya remains in hug due to her fear...Bith get little bruises at their body...But Daya's hand starts bleeding...They both stood there...While Shreya kept herself in hug..._

 **Daya:** DOn't worry Shreya everything is fine you can open your eyes...

 _Shreya opened her eyes and saw herself hugging Daya...She held his hurted hands and push it aside..._

 **SHreya:** Kyun aaye hai aap meri life mein waapis...Bahut mazza aata hai aapko mujhe dukh mein dekh ke...Dekhenge mazze lenge aur phir khaamosh ho jaayenge...Jaayiye aap yahaan se...

 **Daya:** Shreya meri baat...

 _Daya was about to hold her but Shreya slaps him right on his cheek..._

 **Shreya:** Dur ho jaayiye meri zindagi se Mr Dayanand...Nahi jaanti main aapko aur na mujhe aapke saath rehna hai...Meri zindagi mein jo gam hai unhe main solve kar lungi aapki khaamoshi ki zaroorat nahi hai mujhe...Jahaan jaana hai vahaan jayiye marna hai to mar jayiye...Just go...

 _Shreya pushed him..._

 **OldShr:** Shreyaaaa...

 _OldShr came there and slapped Shreya at her cheek..._

 **OldShr:** Do you know kya boli jaa rahi hai tu...

 **Daya:** Please aap Shreya ko kuch mat boliye uski galti nahi hai...

 **OldShr:** Dekha Shreya...Isse ab bhi nahi lagta ki teri koi galti nahi hai...Tujhe kyun...

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki main galat hun...Main aapki life ki vo galti hoon jo aap kar chuki hai...Mujhe nahi badalni meri zindagi nahi rehna iss insaan ke saath...MAin akeli theek hun...

 _And Shreya went from there...Abhijeet does the first aid of Daya's hand...While OldShr looked at him..._

 **OldShr:** I know Shreya ne jo kiya vo galat hai aap dono ko lagaa hoga...Please usse galat mat samajhiyega please aap uski baat ko apne dil pe mat lagaayiyega...

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya humaari dost hai...Humein pataa hai vo gusse mein hai...Aur uska gussa jaayaz bhi hai...Aap chinta mat kariye...Aap uske paas chahiye Daya ke paas main hoon...He will be fine...

 _OldShr starts going but she turns and held Daya's hand and kissed at his wound..._

 **OldShr:** Please humaara wait karna Daya iss baar vo nahi hona hai jo tab huaa to...Please humaara wait kar lena...

 _Daya said nothing just looked towards her and nodded...OldShr came to hotel's room while Shreya was packing..._

 **OldShr:** Mazzak samajh rakha hai sab tumne SHreya bhaag jaana hai tumhe...Kabhi kehti ho sab badalna kabhi kehti ho kuch nahi karna...Karna kya hai tumhe...Vahi galti jo maine ki thi...

 **Shreya:** Mujhe nahi rehna uss insaan ke saath aap kyun lagi hui hai...Mujhe nahi farak padhta uske hone ya na hone se I am going...

 _Shreya starts going while taking her suitcase..._

 **OldShr:** Nahi fark padhta naa uske hone na hone se...To theek hai na marne hi waala 4 din mein...

 _Shreya feets stops at door...Tears starts rolling down from her cheek..._

 **OldShr:** Tumhe kya lagta hai Shreya kyun aayi hun main yahaan...Kyun...Mera pyaar 4 din baad issi saal marr gayaa tha...Aur pata hai main jaanti bhi nahi thi ki vo marr chukaa hai...Tum bhi nahi jaanoge...Jaao marne do apne pyaar ko...

 _Shreya starts crying..._

 **OldShr:** Par pataa hai Shreya zindagi mein jab tum thak jaaogi aur kissi ko dhundogi na to tum yeah bhi nahi jaanogi ki tumhaara pyaar tumhe chod ke kab ka chala gaya hai...4 din bache hai uske paas bas...

 **Shreya:** Nahi...nahi...Daya...Daya Sir ko...Kuch nahi ho sakta,...Kuch nahi...

 **FUTURE SHREYA"S STORY**

 _1 mahine pehle...I went to CID Mumbai as a ACP...Main bahut khush thi socha kissi se mil lungi...Aur milli bhi Abhijeet Sir se retirement lene aaye the apna..._

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet SIr aap...

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya tum...Kaisi ho...

 **Shreya:** BAdhiya hun sir...Aap bataayiye...Aapki shaadi ho gayi hogi...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan 2 bache bhi hai Aadi aur Aakash...Bilkul Taarika ji jaise hai...Kabhi aana ghar pe milaaunga...Tumhaari family...

 **Shreya:** Maine shaadi nahi ki Sir...Koi milaa hi nahi jisse pyaar sakun...Akele hi rehna naseeb mein tha...

 **Abhijeet:** Tum aaj bhi Daya ka intezaar kar rahi ho...

 **Shreya:** Nahi Sir...Haan...Kar rahi ho par dekhiya na sir vo kabhi aaye hi nahi...Unki bhi to shaadi ho gayi hongi kahaan hai vo...

 **Abhijeet:** Daya...Vo...

 **Shreya:** Bataayiye na...

 **Abhijeet:** Daya marr chuka hai Shreya...20 saal pehle hum Shimla gaye the trip pe vahaan bahut badaa blomb blast hua tha...Daya usme marr...

 _Shreya starts crying..._

 **Shreya:** Aapne bataaya kyun nahi Sir...

 **Abhijeet:** I have called you Shreya par tumhaare mummy papa ne humesha phone kaat diya...Ek mahine tak Daya tadapta raha ki tumse mille maafi maang le par...

 _Shreya starts crying badly..._

 **FUTURE SHREYA STORY ENDS...**

 **OldShr:** So Shreya rehne de history ko repeat hone dete hai...Marne dete hai Daya ko...

 _Shreya came there and hugs her tightly..._

 **Shreya:** NAhi Daya Sir ko kuch nahi hoga kuch nahi...Mujhe akele nahi rehna mujhe unke binaa nahi rehnaa...

 **So I end this chapter here...So now Shreya knows the real reason of OldShr's coming here...Will Shreya able to save Daya's life...Or not...Jaanne ke liye do reviews And I will post the chapter soon...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the new chapter for all of you I hope you will like it….Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the previous chapter…..**

 _OldShr starts naraating several things to Shreya….While Shreya listened to her talk silently….She was crying inside but from outside she does'nt show it…..After hearing her complete conversation…..Shreya starts going…._

 **OldSHr:** Kahaan jaa rahi ho Shreya….

 **Shreya:** Mujhe kuch kaam hai main aati hun…

 _Shreya went from there….As she came outside she saw Daya and Abhijeet coming towards their room…..She went to them…._

 **Shreya:** Hello Abhijeet Sir…..

 **Abhijeet:** Hello….

 _Shreya looked towards Daya and then to Abhijeet…._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe kuch derr Daya sir se baat karni hai…..I hope you don't mind…..Please sir….

 **Abhijeet:** No….No….No problem….

 **Shreya:** Garden pe chale….

 _Daya just nodded….They starts roaming Daya is keenly observing her…._

 **Shreya:** Main Siddharth se sagaai nahi karnaa chahti thi…..Jis din vo mujhe dekhne aa rahaa tha…..I thought ki main naa kar dungi….But jab aap aaye aur binaa kuch kahe hi chale gaye….Main tensed thi….Aur sach kahun to meri raay kissi ne sunni hi nahi…..Humaari sagaai tay ho gayi…..I thought aap apni baat keh denge aur main iss rishte se choot jaaungi….Par….

 _Shreya took a deep breadth while Daya observed her…._

 **Daya:** Par aisa huaa nahi….

 **Shreya:** Maa ne mujhse kahaa ki unhe dil ki beemari hai….Papa ka kehna tha unhe stress nahi dena chahiye….I got silent…..Maine socha jo ho rahaa sahi hi hai….

 **Daya:** Tumne bataaya kyun nahi….

 **Shreya:** Kya bataati sir….Apni majboori…..Haalat aise the ki kuch kahaa hi nahi jaa rahaa tha….Siddharth ne sagaai se pehle bataaya that he love Maahi….Phas chuki thi buri tareeke se maa se kuch keh nahi sakti thi….Aur Siddharth ko apne saath bandh nahi sakti thi…..So I thought…..No I make a deal Siddharth mujhse sagaai kar lega aur uch samay main usse chod dungi…Jab maa ki health mein sudhaar aaye….

 _Daya remains silent for some second and then he take a deep breadth….._

 **Daya:** So ab kaisi hai Aunty?

 _Shreya smiled and looked towards him…._

 **Daya:** Has kyun rahi ho….

 **Shreya:** I thought aap gussa honge…..How can you be so calm?

 **Daya:** Gussa…..Agar tum galat to ho sakta hu….Tum apni jagah sahi ho….

 _Shreya lifts her head in no…._

 **Shreya:** Sach kahun to aaj pehli baar lag rahaa main apni jagah bhi galat thi…..Mujhe bahut logon ne dhoka diya…..Aur jis ek ne nahi diya usse main khud deti aayi hu….

 _Daya looked towards her questioningly…..She hugged Daya tightly….While Daya remains in shock…._

 **Shreya:** I love you…..I love you a lot….

 _Daya hugged her too…._

 **Shreya:** From the very first moment I joined CID I fell in love with you….Bahut pyaar karti hun main aapko…..

 _Daya smiled…._

 **Shreya:** Abhi bhi aapko hasnaa hi hai…..Do you know kitna mushkil hota hai ek ladki ke liye pehle confess karna….Phir bhi aap has hi rahe hai…..

 _Daya held her face in his palms and kissed at her forehead….._

 **Daya:** Kya sach mein kuch bolne ki zaroorat hai abhi bhi….

 _Shreya hugged him tightly….._

 **Shreya:** Nahi main samajh gayi….

 _OldShr looked towards Dareya and smiled…..While Shreya saw her and smile to her….._

 **Shreya:** Can I ask you something?

 **Daya:** What?

 _Shreya took his hand and held it tightly…._

 **Shreya:** Kya aap mere liye…..Apni zindagi ki thori si aur fikar karenge….Promise me….Aap apna poora khayaal rakhenge koi khatraa nahi mol lenge…..Main aapko khona nahi chaahti please for me…..

 **Daya:** Tum to aise keh rahi ho jaise main marr….

 _Shreya placed her hand at his lips….._

 **Shreya:** Bhagwan ke liye aisa mat boliye mare aapke dushman…..Main aapke saath rehna chaahti hun…..zindagi bhar…..Issliye please aisa khayaal mann mein mat laayiyega….

 _Daya simply nodded….Shreya comes to her room after meeting Daya….OldShr looked towards her…._

 **OldShr:** Are you not tensed?

 **Shreya:** I am…

 _Shreya looked towards her and tried to ask…._

 **Shreya:** Kya hum sach mein jo huaa usse badal sakte hai…..Means is it possible?

 **OldShr:** I don't know…..I just know I don't want to be lonely for such a long time….

 _Shreya nodded and waits for the next day…_

 **NEXT DAY**

 _Everyone in Cid are excited as they were going to play in snow today…..They got ready and starts entering to bus….._

 **Salunkhe:** Sab pahuch gaye na chalo….

 _But then they saw Shreya in long hair torn jeans running there…..Atlast she enters to running bus…._

 **Pankaj:** Shreya tu….

 **Shreya:** Mujhe bhi chalnaa barf mein khelne….

 **Purvi:** Aise chalna hai?

 _Shreya looked towards her jeans and then her hair…._

 **Shreya:** SO isme kya problem hai….Is'nt I am beautiful in it…..

 _Teammates look towards her suspiciously….Shreya directly went to Daya and hugged him tightly…._

 **Shreya:** Thanks Daya…..For telling me…..Ki aap log khelne jaa rahe hai….

 **Taarika:** Daya?Are you calling Daya Sir….Daya…..

 **Shreya:** Kya baat karti ho Taarika kya koi apne boyfriend ko Sir bulaata hai….

 _Daya gave a horrible look to Shreya…._

 **Daya(pov):** Isse kaun si maata aa gayi….

 **Shreya:** Chalon aa jaanu…..Hum last seat pe baithenge….

 **Abhijeet:** Jaanu?

 **Daya:** Shreya Jaanu kya hota….

 **Shreya:** NAhi nahi aap mere jaanu hai…..Main to aapki darling hun na Jaanu….

 **Daya:** Darling?

 **Shreya:** Haan mujhe darling bahut pasand hai…..

 _Shreya kissed at Daya's cheek…._

 **Shreya:** So ab se aap mujhe darling hi bulaana…

 _Daya said nothing and Dareya went to last seat…._

 **Pankaj:** Sir Shreya pagal ho gayi hai?

 **Abhijeet:** Shayad…

 _Shreya kept sweet talking with Daya while everyone start enjoying their trip….Abhijeet felt something strange he tries to talk with Shreya while she kept herself busy with Daya…..Daya smiled looking Shreya enjoying with him…..They played a lot with snow…..Shreya can sense that smile in his face is their after such a long time…._

 **Shreya:** Aise hi haste rahaa kariye Daya Sir….Achaa lagtaa hai….

 **Daya:** Thanks Shreya…..Sach kahun maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki meri life mein yeah din yeah khushi phir aayengi…..Thank you so much….

 _Shreya hugged him tightly…._

 **Shreya:** Don't worry Sir…..Everything will be fine main hun na….

 _Daya hugged her back….._

 **Daya:** I know…..

 _Daya went to play with other teammates while Shreya looked towards him with all love and care….Abhijeet stands just beside her…._

 **Abhijeet:** Bahut dino baad Daya ko itnaa khush dekha hai…..Thanks to you….

 _Shreya smiled….._

 **Shreya:** Daya aapke saath bhi bahut khush the aur jab aap unke saath hai to wo khush hi rahenge….

 **Abhijeet:** Koi problem hai Shreya….Kuch hai na jo tum humse chupaa rahi ho….

 _Shreya knows she can't go anywhere….It's very difficult to lie with Abhijeet…..And she knows if she will do she will be caught red handed…..Shreya tells Abhijeet everything that happens to her within somedays…..She remains calm while explaining every detail to him…._

 **Abhijeet:** It means vo aunty…..I mean….Vo…..Aurat tum ho….

 **Shreya:** Yes sir….Vo apni purani zindagi ko theek karne aayi hai….Humaare paas sirf teen din hai…..Daya Sir ko jitna khush kar sakte kar lete hai…..Hum poori koshish karenge ki hum unhe bachaa le….

 _Abhijeet eyes got moist while he looked towards smiling face of Daya…._

 **Abhijeet:** I can't live without him….

 **Shreya:** Even I can't….

 **Abhijeet:** So aage ka kya plan hai?

 _Shreya and Abhijeet discussed the plan….The whole team came back to resort…..Shreya is holding Daya's hand and they were entering to resort…..Daya saw Shreya's parent and grandparents standing there…He tries to loose her grip while Shreya kept holding his hand firmly…._

 **SF:** Yeah sab kya hai Shreya….

 **SM:** Kya haal banna rakha hai tune apna….Aur yeah kya pehnaa hai….

 **Shreya:** Paanv chuyiye Daya Sir….

 _Shreya lifts Daya's hand and both touches feet of Shreya's parents…._

 **Shreya:** Aashirwaad nahi denge mumma Papa….Maine apne liye ladka dhoond liya hai…..Main Daya Sir se jald se jald shaadi karnaa chahti hoon….

 _Daya looked towards Shreya shockingly…._

 **Abhijeet:** Aur maze ki baat yeah aunty ji Daya ki side se hum sab ko yeah rishta manzoor hai….

 **Daya:** Kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet….

 **Abhijeet:** Daya aur Shreya ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hai…..Aaj se nahi do saalon se…..Uncle Aunty aap please inhe aashirwaad de ke iss rishte ke liye haan kijiye….

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet kya bol rahe ho….

 **Abhijeet:** Chaliye Aunty ji Dayak e saath uske bhai aur hone waali Bhabhi ka aashirwaad hai….

 **SM:** Yeah kya bakwaas hai Shreya….

 **SF:** Tumhaari sagaai ho chuki hai….

 **Shreya:** Main sagaai tod chuki hun maa…..Aur main Daya se shaadi karne jaa rahi hoon kal….

 **SM:** Kal?

 **Shreya:** Haan kal…..Agar aap log aayenge to mujhe acha lagega…..Nahi to bhi yeah shaadi to kal hoke rahegi….

 _Shreya said nothing and went from there leaving everyone in shock…..Specially Daya…..Daya came to her running…._

 **Shreya:** Acha hua ap aa gaye Daya bataayiye na kaisi sherwaani chahiye aapko….

 **Daya:** Kya kahi jaa rahi ho Shreya….

 **Shreya:** Arre apni shaadi mein dulha agar sherwaani nahi pehnega to kaisa lagega….

 **Daya:** Par….Shreya sab itni jaldi…..Kya zaroorat hai?

 **Shreya:** Waqt nahi hai humare paas Daya….Please agar aap mujhse pyaar karte hai to jahaan main kahun…..Kal aa jaayiyega…..Kal humaari shaadi ho ke rahegi…..

 _Daya can't understand anything while Shreya starts arranging things for marriage…._

 **So I end this chapter here….Dareya will marry and they will have their first night…..Shreya will try some methods so that she can make Daya secure…..Will she able to do that?Agar jaanna hai to stay tuned…..And do lots of reviews…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**  
 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	7. Chapter 7

**So Here is the new chapter for all of you…..Dear readers I know Dareya are somewhere different in this story then there actual character in CID…..But what can I do?It's all my thinking…..Not what we see in television…..They were great writers while we are just learning I hope you all will bear with it…..**

 **Thanks for reading this story and reviewing it previously…..**

 _Shreya got ready with lots of ornament…..She is looking indeed very beautiful…..The shine at her eyes can show how much she is excited for this wedding…..OldShr make her ready…..She saw her and smiled…._

 **Shreya:** Kya soch rahi hai aap?

 **OldShr:** You are so beautiful Shreya…..And so courageous too…..I was wrong ki tum meri jaisi ho….

 _Shreya held her hand and smile lightly…._

 **Shreya:** Main taiyaar to ho rahi hu…Par kya lagta hai Daya aayenge….

 **OldShr:** Vo zaroor aayega Shreya….

 _Shreya smiled and remembers her talk with Daya previous night….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 **Daya:** Shreya kya kar rahi ho?Kyun jaldi lagi padi hai tumhe…..Aur Shimla se Delhi jaana kyun hai?

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki mujhe Delhi mein hi shaadi karni hai….

 **Daya:** Delhi jaana hai to hum aise bhi to jaa sakte hai…..Par tum….

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Daya…..Mujhe pata hai ki main khudgarz bann rahi hoon…..Par please mere liye maan jaayiye….

 **Daya:** Shreya par mummy Papa….

 **Shreya:** Vo samajh jaayenge Daya…..Please….

 _Daya just looked towards her in disbelief…._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 **Shreya(pov):** Main kya karun Daya mujhe samajh hi nahi aa rahaa hai…..Main na to bomb blast rok sakti hu…..Na agar aap ki maut aani hai to usse…..Main sirf ek cheez rok sakti hu…..Aur vo hai vo uss ek mahine ki tadap jo aapne mere liye jheli hogi…..Agar mujhe akele hi rehna to theek hai…..Par main aapke sahaare jeena chaahti hu…..Bhagwaan bas ab jo maine socha hai sab vaise ho…..

 _Abhijeet, Taarika and Purvi enters the room…..They saw Shreya looking towards them…._

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet Sir…..Daya aa gaye….

 _Abhijeet looked towards Taarika and lifts his head in no…._

 **Shreya:** Kab aayenge Daya?

 **Taarika:** Pandit ji keh rahe hai tumhe mandap laan ko….

 **Purvi:** Daya Sir aayenge bhi….

 _Shreya had tears in her eyes…..But she left with Taarika and Purvi to mandap….Here at Daya's room there is a knock…..He opened the door and was shocked to saw OldShr there…._

 **Daya:** Aap?Aayiye….

 _OldShr enters the room…._

 **OldShr:** Aakhir tum Delhi aa hi gaye….Tum nahi chal rahe…..Shreya intezaar kar rahi hai…..

 **Daya:** Vo bekaar ki zidd leke baithi hai…..Kuch samajhna hi nahi chah rahi….Itni jaldi bhi kya hai…..Hum kahaan bhaage jaa rahe hai…..

 _OldShr smiled lightly…._

 **OldShr:** Daya yeah zindagi hai na…..yeah utni seedhi hoti nahi jitni hum insaan isse maante hai….Bahut mushkilein aati hai….Hum aaj jo socte hai vo kal ho zaroori nahi…..Kya pata 2 din baad tumhaari zindagi bilkul badal jaaye….

 **Daya:** To iska ilaaj yahi hai….

 **OldShr:** Zindagi mein kuch sahi yaa galat nahi hotaa….Kayi baar bas ho jaata hai…..Jo dikh rahaa hai usse apnaao…..Kahin aisa naa ho kal tum issi ke liye taraste reh jaao…..Ek baar tumne Shreya ko intezaar karaaya hai Daya….Vo phir bhi tumhaara phir intezaar kar rahi hai…Ek baar usse kho chuke ho…..Dusri baar ki himmat hai?

 _Daya said nothing he just looked at her eyes and smiled lightly….Here Shreya was feeling restless it's more than 2 hours of her waiting at mandap…..Sm and Sf came there…._

 **Sm:** Nahi aana waala vo Shreya kyun apna aur humaara mazzak banwaa rahi ho….

 **Shreya:** Vo aayenge maa….Mujhe vishwas hai….

 **Sf:** Kya zaroorat hai inn sab ki?

 **Shreya:** Kya zaroorat thi Papa mujhe bechne ki….

 _Sm and Sf looked towards Shreya…._

 **Shreya:** Sab pataa hai mujhe Papa?Sab jaanti hu main…..Yeah bhi ki aapne mujhse jhoot kahaa tha ki maa ko dil ki beemari hai….Maine Siddharth k paise lutaa diya hai papa…..Ab main nahi bikungi….Mujhe Daya se shaadi karni hai maa…..Please mere liye khush ho jaayiye…..Please….

 **Sm:** Beta…..

 _Shreya hugs her parents…._

 **Shreya:** Main sab bhool jaaungi agar ho sake to aap bhi….

 _Sm and Sf said nothing but went from their angrily…..Shreya cries as she looked infront…..She saw Daya entering with OldShr…._

 _Daya wipes her tears…._

 **Daya:** Yaar Dulhan royegi to saara makeup kharaab ho jaayega….

 _Shreya hits at his shoulder…._

 **Shreya:** Aap aa gaye?

 **Daya:** Kaise nahi aata binaa dulhe ki bhi koi shaadi hoti hai….

 _Abhijeet smiled and hugged him tightly…._

 **Abhijeet:** I know kit u zaroor aayega….

 **Taarika:** Chaliye Dulhe sahib….

 _Dareya sat at mandap….Whole CID team is present there…While Dareya does the wedding rituals…..Shreya looked around her parents are not there….ACP does the ritual of wedding…..Dareya looked at each other and smile….The wedding got complete….._

 **Purvi:** Koi to aaj bahut blush kar rahaa hai….

 **Taarika:** Kyun nahi karega…..Aakhir finally Shreya ne Dayak o paa hi liya….

 **Purvi:** Paaya kahaan hai Taarika….Vo to aaj raat….

 _Shreya hits Purvi…._

 **Shreya:** Please Purvi…..

 _And she starts blushing…..While at Boy side…._

 **Abhijeet:** Waise yeah baat galat hai…..Mera pyaar tumhaare pyaar se zyada puraana hai phir bhi pehle tum byaah liye….

 **Pankaj:** Abhijeet Sir….Dr Taarika ko Shreya ki tarah jaldi nahi hai na…..

 **Freddy:** Haan Sir aisa lag rahaa tha jaise Shreya ki train hi chutne waali hai…

 _Abhijeet got silent and smiled remembering Shreya's story…._

 **Daya:** Arre nahi maine hi Shreya se kahaa tha ki jald se jald shaadi kar lete hai….

 **Pankaj:** Jhoot sir….

 **Abhijeet:** Ab rehan do tum dono….Humaare Dulhe ne keh diyaa na….Vaise Daya aaj ka kuch plan hai…..

 **Daya:** Kaisa plan?

 **Abhijeet:** Arre bhai suhaagraat hai teri….

 **Daya:** Abhijeet kuch bhi….

 _And everyone starts laughing…..Shreya reaches to the room and Abhijeet pushed Daya to room to…..He saw white curtains in bed and rose petals all over the bed…..Shreya is sitting at bed…..Daya sits at corner….She is blushing very hard…._

 **Daya:** Yeah gulaab yahaan kaise….

 _Shreya touched her head…._

 **Shreya:** Kahaan….Nahi gulaab to nahi hai….

 _Daya touched her cheek…._

 **Daya:** I am talking about this rose….

 _Shreya smiled and blushed looking at different direction….Daya stretched his arm and yawns….._

 **Daya:** Aaj kaafi thak gayaa hun main…Mujhe to neend aa rahi….Good night…..

 _And he acts to sleep at bed…..Shreya gave him angry look…..She push him…._

 **Shreya:** Daya…..

 _But Daya kept on acting…._

 **Shreya:** Daya sach mein so gaye kya…..

 _Daya turned at different direction….._

 **Shreya:** Hoooo Kaise aadmi se shaadi kar li maine…..Apni biwi ko dekh ke aise kaun sotaa hai…..You are not romantic Mr Daya…Aap bilkul romantic nahi hai…Romantic chodo you are too…Too Bad….

 _Daya smiled lightly and just listens to her chatter….._

 **Shreya:** Isse to achaa main uss Siddharth se hi shaadi kar….

 _But before she can complete her sentence…Daya pulled her at his side….She fall at his chest….._

 **Daya:** Phir kabhi aisa kahaa to….

 **Shreya:** To…..

 **Daya:** Bas mat kehnaa…..I love you…..I love you a lot…..

 _Shreya smiled lighty…._

 **Shreya:** I love you too Patidev….

 _Daya yawns once more….._

 **Shreya:** Neend aa rahi hai?Chalo sote hai…..

 _She slept just at Daya…He looked at her innocent face and move towards her face…And lightly brushes his lips on her forehead…._

 **Shreya:** Ab neend nahi aa rahi aapko?

 **Daya:** Aa rahi hai…..But I have to proof something to my wife…..

 **Shreya:** Kya?

 _Daya let her at lower position and be at top…._

 **Daya:** That I am too romantic…..

 _Shreya blushed while Daya moves himself closer to closer her…..Shreya can feel his heartbeat…..She wants to stop the time and be with Daya forever…As his lips touched her she lost herself in him…..She remembered all the happy and sad moments till now and smiled under his kiss…She kissed him tightly….._

 _Daya starts rubbing her back…..While she held his head tightly…..He moved his tongue under her mouth and she can't help but m**n…Daya starts taking out her ornaments…..And she starts helping him…..But she held her hand….._

 **Daya:** No…..I will do it Mam….

 _Shreya blushed and let Daya do that…..He kissed at her neck and take out the necklace…They had a passionate night…..Shreya slept after sometime while Daya looked at her….._

 **Daya:** Mujhe jagaa ke sach mein so gayi….

 _He kissed at her forehead and slept closely hugging his wife tightly….._

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Shreya got up and saw Daya hugging her tightly….She remembered the last night and smiles…..She moves her hand at his hairs and looked at his face…_

 **Shreya(pov):** How unlucky I am Daya…..This was our first and last night of love…..Sirf aaj ka din hai mere paas…..Kal vahi din hai…..Mere paas time nahi hai Daya…..I have to do it in time…..

 _She take a deep breadth…..And calls Daya….._

 **Shreya:** Daya…..Daya…..Uthiye dekhiye time ho gaya hai…..

 _Daya huggd her more tightly and wrap her at himself as he is wraping him under blanket…._

 **Daya:** Sone do Shreya….

 **Shreya:** Daya main koi blanket nahi hu…..Uthiye aaj mujhe bahut kaam hai aur aapko bhi…..Chaliye uthiye naa…..

 _Daya make faces…._

 **Daya:** Mujhe koi kaam nahi hai….Hum dono chutti le rakhi hai…..To kya kaam….

 **Shreya:** Hai kuch chaliye uthiye….

 **Daya:** No way….

 **Shreya:** Daya aapko date pe bhi jaana hai….

 _Daya gave a weird expression to her…._

 **Daya:** What?Date…..

 **Shreya:** Aise kya dekh rahe hai…..Pataa hai mujhe main duniya ki pehli wife hongi jo apne pati ko date pe bhej rahi hai…..

 _Shreya got up and starts going to bathroom…._

 **Daya:** Par main date pe kyun jaaun?Main to sirf tumse pyaar kartaa hu….

 _Shreya kissed at his forehead….._

 **Shreya:** Pataa hai par koi hai jo aapko mujhse bhi zyada pyaar kartaa hai…..

 _She hugged him tightly…._

 **Shreya:** Issliye yeah aakhiri din uskaa hai meraa nahi…..

 **So I end this chapter now….Tell me how was it?Please do reviews…Next chapter will be on Daya's date with someone…And Shreya's struggle to save Daya's life…..Will she able to do it…Or not…If you are curious stay tuned and do reviews….**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**  
 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the new chapter for all of you…..I know the story is different several things are unreliastic that's why I have to make a little bit change in characters too…..I hope you don't mind and like the story…..Thanks for the reviews and reading my story….**

 **Daya:** Shreya main nahi jaa rahaa hu kahin…..Yaar shaadi ke agle din hi kaun husband apni wife ko aise chod ke jaata hai….

 _Shreya kissed at his forehead…._

 **Shreya:** Daya humaara saath…..Humesha kaa hai…..Main aapse kitnaa hi dur kyun na hu….Humesha aapke dil mein rahungi….

 _Daya touched her hand and smiled…._

 **Daya:** Par zaroori hai yeah Kurta Pajaama pehanna….I will look funny Shreya….

 **Shreya:** Aise mat kaho Daya I always thought tum mujhe indian dress mein propose karo….Tabhi to maine yeah liyaa tha….

 **Daya:** Issliye liya tha aur ab mujhe bhej rahi ho….

 **Shreya:** Daya…..Please…..Chaliye ab pehniye isse aur aayiye…..

 _Daya goes and get ready…..Shreya made him wear a brouche….._

 **Daya:** Aisa lag rahaa hai dusri baar shaadi kar rahaa hu….

 _Shreya hits at his shoulder…._

 **Shreya:** Perfect….Chaliye ab….

 _But she stopped in mid and hugged Daya tightly….Daya hugged her back….he can feel that Shreya starts crying while hugging him…._

 **Daya:** Shreya….Shreya….Kya hua…..Ro kyun rahi ho?

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi…..Bas ek baat kehni thi…..I love you…..I love you a lot Daya….Phir se kabhi kissi jagah mile to bhi yeah dil humesha aapko pyaar karega…..Yaad rakhega….

 **Daya:** Kya hua Shreya….

 **Shreya:** Meri zindagi mein humesha aap hi the aap hi hai….Aur aap hi rahenge….I will love you always…..

 **Daya:** Tum to aise keh rahi ho jaise main marne jaa rahaa hu….

 _Shreya gave a small peck to him at his lips…._

 **Shreya:** Marre aapke dushman….Go and enjoy today's day….

 **Daya:** Bas phone le lun….

 _Shreya snatched the phone from his hand…._

 **Shreya:** No way….No phone today….

 _Daya went to the desired place where Shreya has stated him to go as he sat near the pool side of the hotel…..He saw OldShr coming there wearing red coloured saree…..She is looking indeed very beautiful…..He smiled while looking to her….Daya helped her to sit and sat at opposite direction….._

 **Daya:** So Shreya aapki baat kar rahi thi….

 **OldShr:** Yes….Bahut zidd kar rahi thi ki tumse milun aaj ke din….

 **Daya:** Pagal….Chaliye let's have the lunch beautiful lady….

 _Both OldShr and Daya had a lunch….They talked to each other Daya is actually loving to talk with her…..More than 5 hours passed while they talk about environment,themselves,their interests….A waiter came to them…._

 **Waiter:** Sir this cake is for you….

 **Daya:** Cake….

 **Waiter:** yes mam has booked it….

 _Daya opened the cake and saw "I LOVE YOU" written on it….He saw waiter offering a small gift to OldShr….._

 **OldShr:** This is for me?Thank you Daya…..It's too sweet of you….

 _Daya and OldShr cut the cake….Small children from an orphanage came there…..Both Daya and OldShr feeds the children and played with them for very late at 10 o clock they left….They click pictures with them…._

 **OldShr:** I have always thought ki I got to this day in my life….Main tumhaare saath baith ke ghanton aise hi taare dekhna chaahti thi….

 **Daya:** You also?Shreya also like these things….

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _Once Dareya at car….They have investigated a case….And going to their home…._

 **Daya:** Aaj ka din bahut stress full tha….

 **Shreya:** Haan vo aadmi bhi kaisa tha…..Apni wife ko date mein le jaane jagah uskaa khoon kar diya…..

 _She thought something and asked to Daya…._

 **Shreya:** Sir aapke hisaab se perfect date kya hogi….

 _Daya looked towards her hesistantly…..She always ask such type of question…..And as always he does'nt know how to answer her…._

 **Daya:** date vo….Main jab pichli baar date pe gaya tha to…..

 _Shreya got hurt….As he said he went to date…._

 **Shreya:** Aap date pe jaa chuke hai Sir….

 **Daya:** Nahi nahi meraa matlab acting karte waqt….

 **Shreya:** Oh….Arre tab to main hi gayi thi aapke saath main to bhool hi gayi thi….

 _Daya smiled looking at her childishness…._

 **Daya:** Haan to tab humne lunch kiya tha aur cake cut I think that will be good…Agar humein phir….

 _He stopped and realise what he was saying…._

 **Daya:** Aur tum bataao….

 **Shreya:** I want to feed that cake to children…..Pataa hai kitnaa achaa lagega jab hum unn bacho ko khilaayenge….Uske baad aap aur main raat bhar baith ke taare dekhenge…..

 _Shreya bits her tongue for what she said…._

 **Shreya:** Sorry Sir I mean mera date…..Uske saath….

 _They looked at different direction…..And smile shyly…._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 _Daya felt something strange….He looked at OldShr her eyes keenly…..And within some seconds he got shocked…..He puts his hand at mouth….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..Aap…..Shreya hai…..

 _OldShr looked towards him….._

 **Daya:** Aap meri Shreya hi hai na…..How stupid I am?How I never realise….

 _Before he can say anything else…..OldShr hugged him tightly….._

 **OldShr:** I am your Shreya Daya…..Tumhaari Shreya…..Main tumhaare liye aayi yahaan itne saal piche…..Time machine se…..

 **Daya:** Piche?Kyun…Aap vahaan pe bhi to mujhse mil sakti thi…

 _OldShr starts crying badly…..Daya does'nt know how to console her that's why he hugged her tightly…..And patts at her back….._

 **OldShr:** Daya….Tum….Tum….Mujhe chod ke….Chale gaye the….

 **Daya:** Kahaan?

 _OldShr looked at watch it's 12 o clock….._

 **OldShr:** Aaj hi ke din….3 ghante baad….

 _And she stopped in middle…._

 **OldShr:** Daya tum….Tum yahaan kya kar rahe ho…Tumhara phone…..Phone kahaan hai….

 **Daya:** Phone…..Vo to Shreya ne rakhwaa liyaa tha….She does'nt want me to got disturbed…..

 _Tears starts rolling from OldShr eyes….._

 **OldShr:** Nahi Shreya tum yeah nahi kar sakti nahi bilkul nahi….

 **Daya:** Aap bataayengi hua kya hai….

 _Daya listens silently and OldShr starts her story how she came here…..How Shreya's parents ditch her to marry of Siddharth….How she waits for him all day and night….How she got ready to change her future…She told him the incident that he is going to die in bomb blast and after knowing that how Shreya reacts…._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS….**

 **Shreya:** Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta…..Daya ko kuch nahi hoga….Aap mujhe yahaan kyun laayi agar aapko yeah pataa tha ki Daya Shimla mein marega to…..Usse yahaan rakhne ki kya zaroorat hai…..

 **OldShr:** I don't have option….Jo hona hai vo hoga aur hum usse nahi rok sakte….

 **Shreya:** Nahi rok sakte matlab main Daya ko nahi paa sakti…..Kya main sach mein Daya ko…..Nahi aap yahaan taka aye ho kudrat ka niyam badal ken ahi aisa ant nahi hoga humaara koi to raasta hoga kuch to….

 **OldShr:** Main sirf itnaa jaanti hu ki…..Jo hona hai vo hoga usse koi nahi rok sakta…..Aur kuch nahi….

 **FLASHBACK ENDS….**

 **OldShr:** She remain silent all the time and I don't realise that…..Usse pataa tha ki tumhe phone aayenge aur apni duty ko tum nahic hodoge issliye usne mujhe aur tumhe khushi di…..Aur khud….

 _Daya had tears in his eyes…._

 **Daya:** Aur khud…..

 **OldShr:** Shimlaa mein hogi…..

 _Daya got silent and ran outside the hotel…._

 **Waiter:** Sir ruk jaayiye mam ne kahaa tha ki aapko yeah letter du…..Please isse le lijiye….

 _Daya took the letter and both he and OldShr reaches to airport…._

 **Daya:** 12:30 baj chuke hai…..Aadhe ghante mein flight hai…..Hum chaah ke bhi time pe nahi pahuch sakte….

 _Daya took OldShr's mobile and dials several numbers but all of them are out of reach,…..He cursed his luck….He even does'nt understand why Shreya is talking so weirdly…..The feeling of loosing her is actually killing him inside…..After half hour he bored in plane…._

 **Daya:** Teen bajne mein sirf 5 minute hai…..Are you sure this is the hotel….

 _OldShr nodded…..Daya starts searching everyone…..He saw Abhijeet and team…..While OldShr saw something and enters there….._

 **Daya:** Shreya kahaan hai Abhijeet?

 **Abhijeet:** Daya tu kahaan tha bhai subah se dhoond rahe hai…..Kitne call kiye…..Shreya room no 302 mein hai…..Hum sab iss side dekh rahe hai usne kahaa vo vahaan dekhegi….

 **Daya:** Oh no….Uski life danger mein…..

 _And as he about to enter the hotel a loud blast is heard…Daya looked around he saw everything burnt at the hotel…..His feet starts trembling…..As he sits he feels the letter he had in his hand…..With trembling hands and tears in his eyes…He opened the letter….._

 _ **Mere Pyaare Pati Daya….**_

 _ **I know…..I know…..Bahut gussa aa rahaa hai aapko…..Aana bhi chaahiye…..Shaadi karte waqt wade kiye the ek dusre se ki humesha har baat bataayenge…..Aur zindagi ka yeah badaa faisla maine akele hi le liyaa…..Kya karti aapko khone ka darr jo tha…**_

 _ **Aapko bachaane aur koi tareeka nahi tha mere paas….Jagah badalne se kismet nahi badalti…..issliye maine socha agar sab honaa hi hai to mere saath ho aap ke saath nahi…..Apni zindagi ka khayaal rakhiyega Daya usko aise sambhaaliyega jaise vo meri hai…..Apni amaanat aapko de rahi hu…..Iski kadar kariyega…..Abhijeet ji Taarika ji ki life mein aane waale mehmaan ka welcome kariyega khush ho ke…..Unki shaadi…..**_

 _ **Ho sake to life mein aage badh jaayiyega main khush hu ki mujhe aapka naam milaa aur main Shreya nahi Mrs Dayanand bann ke iss duniya se jaa rahi hoon…..Good bye….**_

 _ **Your's and your's**_

 _ **Shreya**_

 _Daya brokes down while reading the entire letter…..And the whole place got burnt just beside him….._

 **So I end this chapter here…..Hehehe Chappal jutta tamatar ande jo maarna hai aap maar sakte hai…..But story is needed to move in flow…..So do reviews …..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	9. Chapter 9

**SO HERE IS THE NEW UPDATE...HOW CAN YOU THINK I WILL TRY TO SEPERATE MY FAVOURITE COUPLE...Dareya ki story ki sad ending to humein fwp waale de hi chuke hai...Atleast FF mein to vo rahenge hi...Thank for reading and reviewing previous chapter...**

 _ **April 2018**_

 _Zindagi ki Sabse khoobsurat baat kya hai pataa hai aapko... Yeah kabhi kissi ke liye nahi rukti... Chaahe Dil mein Kitna hi gham Kyun na ho isse aage badhna hai to badhna hai...Maine Apne teen saal ISS diary ke har panne mein bhar diye hai ISS umeed se kissi din jab mera pyaar apni pyaari aankhen kholega to koi lamha aisa na ho ho usse choot jaaye..._

 _3 saal pehle Shreya ne mere liye apni zindagi daanv pe lagga di yeah soch ke kabhi vaapis nahi aayegi...Par Ziddi to Kam main bhi nahi 3 saal se har roza hospital mein Jaa ke usse miltaa hoon...Doctor kehte hai she is in coma...Aur future badalna impossible hai...But I think it is possible agar nahi hota to Shreya kaise badalti...Chalta hoon Abhijeet AA Gaya hai Apne do shaitaano Ko le ke bye..._

 _Daya ends the page of his diary and moved to the door...As he opened it he got shocked to see his best friend's situation..._

 **Daya** : Kya baat hai bhai Sahab aur yeah kya haal Banna Rakha hai...

 **Abhijeet** : Kya bataaun bhai...Taarikaa ji ne kaha ki kaam hai forensic Jaa Rahi hai aur yeah do shaitaano Ko mere Mathe chod diya...Bhagwan bachaaye inse...

 **Daya** : Arre mera Aadi beta...Aakash papa Ko Tang kiyaa aapne...

 _Little children lift their head in no..._

 **Daya:** Tum khamakha mere bacho Ko Bolte rehte ho...

 **Abhijeet:** Rehan de bhai jab tere bache honge tab pataa chalega...

 _Abhijeet bits his tongue as he realised what he just said...Daya smiled lightly he looked towards the photo frame at his house...The photo of his and Shreya's marriage... She is looking indeed very beautiful..._

 **Abhijeet:** I am sorry Daya...

 **Daya:** Arre Abhijeet tum please sorry mat bolo...I know bache sambhaalna mushkil hai aur jab mere honge to bhi Jaan jaaunga...

 **Abhijeet:** Tujhe aaj bhi umeed hai ki Shreya uthegi?

 **Daya:** Nahi Abhijeet mujhe poora Vishwas hai...Shreya ne to soch liyaa tha ki meri zindagi ke liye vo apni zindagi daanv pe lagga degi...Par dekha na tumne vo Bach gayi...

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

 _Daya was sitting at ground motionless...The letter at his hand is the only thing that he had left with...He is angry yes so much with Shreya how can she play with her life...How can she thinks everything on her own..._

 _A person came running to their side..._

 **Person:** Sir vahaan pe ek ladki buri tareeke se zakhmi haalat mein padhi hai... Sir yeah mangalsutra uske haath mein tha...Jaldi chaliye...

 _As soon as Daya saw the mangalsutra...He rushes to that side...His feet starts trembling...As he saw her...He rushes to her side...She is in senses... Blood is oozing out of her head...There are some burnt marks at her body too..._

 **Shreya:** Daya...

 _She moved her hand forward and touches his cheek..._

 **Shreya:** Aap theek hai na Daya?

 _Daya hugged her tightly...And starts crying..._

 **Daya:** Main theek hu... Tumne apni kya haalat Banna di hai...Pagal ho tum bilkul...I hate you...I hate you...

 **Shreya:** Take care...Apni zindagi ka khayaal rakhna meri samajh ke...

 _And then she closed her eyes...DAYA held her and cried a lot..._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **Daya:** I do believe she will comeback...

 _Daya and Abhijeet got a call for another case...Purvi entered the hospital room of Shreya she saw her lying at one side..._

 **Purvi:** Dekh Shreya aaj bhi Daya Sir ne tere favourite flowers bheje hai...He really misses you a lot...hum sab bhi tujhe bahut yaad karte hai...

 _Purvi got a phone call..._

 **Purvi:** Le tere Pati ka call AA Gaya... Hello sir...Hello hello...Oh no awaaz Kyun nahi aaya Rahi hai...Kahin kuch hua na ho...Hello...

 _Purvi moved out of the room...While Shreya moved her fingers a series of events follows her mind..."Daya is going to be killed in 4 days"..." Jaa rahaa hai vo tujhe chod ke..."...Purvi's voice is echoing at her ears " Kahin kuch ho naa jaaye"...And with a jerk she opened her eyes and shouts..._

 **Shreya(shouts):** Daya...

 _Tears are flowing from her eyes...Purvi opened the gate and saw her friend she came back to this world...Purvi informed everyone about the event and within 2 hours whole Cid team assembled at Shreya's ward..._

 **Taarikaa:** I am glad Shreya you finally opened your eyes...

 **Purvi:** Aur pataa hai tune kiskaa Naam liyaa tha isne...

 **Pankaj:** Isme sochna kya hai Daya sir ka hi liya hoga...

 _Both Abhijeet and Daya entered the room... Abhijeet went and greets Shreya while Daya remains at door..._

 **Abhijeet:** Namaste bhabhi ji and welcome back...

 _Shreya just smile sweetly..._

 **Nurse:** AAP log please baahar jaayiye patient Ko araam Kyun zaroorat hai please koi ek hi rahiye Yahaan...

 _Slowly everyone went outside...Just Daya and Shreya were there...Doctor came there and checks Shreya's condition..._

 **Doctor:** Mrs Dayanand...AAP jaldi hi bilkul theek ho jaayenge...I am glad that you are back...You are very lucky...Daya Roz aapse Milne aata tha...He really loves you a lot...

 _Shreya tries to say something but she is not able to..._

 **Doctor:** She will recover Daya...Aapko unkaa bahut khayaal rakhna hoga...She is weak now...

 **Daya:** I understand sir... Don't worry I will be there just beside of her...

 _Doctor went Daya reaches to the seat just beside Shreya she is continuously watching him...Both has tears at their eyes..._

 ** _Abhi mujh mein kahin_**  
 ** _Baaqi thodi si hai zindagi_**  
 ** _Jagi dhadkan nayi_**  
 ** _Jaana zinda hoon main toh abhi_**  
 ** _Kuch aisi lagan iss lamhe mein hai_**  
 ** _Ye lamha kahaan tha mera_**

 _Daya wipes his tears and moves his hand forward to wipe her tears...He lifts his head signalling her to stop crying...While Shreya felt special as he touch her..._

 _ **Ab hai saamne**_  
 _ **Issey chhoo loon zaraa**_  
 _ **Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa**_  
 _ **Khushiyaan choom loon**_  
 _ **Yaa ro loo'n:'(zaraa**_  
 _ **Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa**_

 **Daya:** I hate you...I really hate you a lot...I prayed to god daily that I will get you back once...so that I can tell you how much I love you...No...no...I hate you...How can you do this to me?

 _He starts caressing her head and smiles looking at her while Shreya looked at him with so many hopes..._

 **Shreya:** I...I ...laa...love you...

 _And she got silent...She is not able to speak further...Tears are rolling from her eyes...Daya kissed at her forehead and then at her cheeks..._

 ** _Khushiyaan choom loon_**  
 ** _Yaa ro loo'n zaraa_**  
 ** _Mar jaaoo'n yaa jee loon zaraa_**

 **Daya:** But I hate you...I really do...

 _He starts crying and left to other side for wiping his tears..._

 ** _Days starts passing..._**

 _Shreya is recovering now... it's been 20 days that she is woke up...Nurse is trying to help her at walk...But she got engaged in some work...Shreya tries to walk by herself without any support...But with two small steps her lose body lost support as she is about to fall...Daya held her tightly...,_

 **Daya:** What are you doing?

 _He shouts at nurse..._

 **Shreya:** Daaa...Da...ya...main...khud... .

 _She can't complete her sentence..._

 **Daya:** Tum koi jhaansi ki Rani jo khud Nikal jaati ho har kaam Ko...

 _He Held he her by waist and puts her hand around his neck..._

 **Daya:** Ab chalo...Aur AAP please baahar chaliye I want to talk to administration...go...

 _Nurse went outside...Shreya starts moving by taking very small steps...She smiled as she saw that she is able to walk upto 5 steps...But then she is about to fall while Daya pulls her tightly... Their lips were inches apart... Shreya closed her eyes..._

 **Daya:** Do you really think I am going to kiss you...this is not going to happen...thak gayi...

 _Shreya nodded with eyes...He lifts her to bed in bridal style...As he puts her there...She pulls him...While her pull is nothing to Daya...Since she is too weak...But he acts as she is able to pull him...And there lips met...Shreya tries to kiss him but she is not able to...Daya gave her a small peck and moved outside..._

 **Daya:** I think your management is not right...My wife is going to fall...I am sorry but now I think I have to take her home...I will take care of her at my home...

 _No one dare to speak anything to Daya...While he went inside to take belongings of Shreya..._

 **So I end this chapter here...I hope you all liked it...If you do then please review I really got very less review yesterday in my both stories... Atleast tell me whether you like it or not...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOURS ARDHCHAAYA...**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is the last chapter of this story... Thank you so much for giving your valuable time for reading it...And thank you very much for your reviews that kept me writing it...This story was something unexpected and I really doesn't thought that I will got such a great response from you...thank you so much for your support...**

 _Daya took Shreya to home...She was not able to move that's why he took her in his arms and then move towards their bedroom...Shreya saw the room...There wedding frame is hanged over the wall there is two almirah...one with Daya's clothes and other must be her...It doesn't look that she has come to this house for very first time..._

 **Daya:** Lo dawaai lo...Aur thori der rest karo...

 _Shreya lift her head in no..._

 **Shreya:** Kadvi...Chi...Nahi...

 **Daya:** Shreya yeah kya baat Hui much kholo...

 _Shreya made a face... Daya went outside and came there with a chocolate..._

 **Daya:** Ok this one is your favourite... Yeah to khaaogi...

 _Shreya's face lit up and she nodded her head with big yes... She opened her mouth Daya feed her...As she took .a bite...The medicines bitterness comes..._

 **Shreya:** Isme dawaai...

 _Daya smiled..._

 **Daya:** Aur koi tareeka tha nahi tumhe khilaane ka...

 _Shreya smiled while looking at his smiling face...Daya saw her smiling and giving him loving look..._

 **Daya:** So jaao ab...Aur aise mat dekho mujhe...I am angry...

 _Shreya made a face and drift to sleep...Daya cleaned the entire house and when he comes to room...He saw Shreya sleeping peacefully...He kissed at her forehead and sleep there...Shreya opened her eyes after some hours...She saw Daya just beside her...She hugged him tightly..._

 **Daya:** Chodo mujhe...

 _But she acts as if she has fallen asleep...Her feets are at Daya and she is resting her head in his chest...She half laid over him..._

 **Daya:** Humaare ghar mein bed hai...Tum uspe Kyun nahi soti...

 _Shreya touched his chest..._

 **Shreya:** Meri bed...

 _Daya smiled and both slept like that...As Shreya opened her eyes she saw someone is pressing her legs...She saw Daya is massaging her body...She tries to free herself but he reluctantly does his work..._

 **Shreya:** Paanv nahi choote...

 **Daya:** Marne nahi jaate...Vo bhi kissi aur ke liye...let me do my work...

 _He massaged her body and then came with food...He feeds her with all love and care..._

 **Two months passed**

 _Daya took care of Shreya with all love and care...She is now perfectly fine...From tomorrow onwards she is going to join CID also...She is moving around the home when she got a diary placed at bookshelf...She opened it...Daya's writing all over it...All the beautiful moments of three years are well expressed in the diary...Shreya got tears in her eyes...Yes...He had done so much for her...He is really in pain in these 3 years...She has to made their relation right...She has to get her husband back...Shreya got ready and moved to bureau..._

 **Purvi:** Shreya...

 _Purvi hugged Shreya joyfully...Just then Daya saw Shreya in blue saree at Cid bureau... Other members went to meet her..._

 **ACP:** Ab kaisi ho Shreya?

 **Shreya:** I am fine sir...

 **Abhijeet:** Fine to hona hi tha...Daya ne tumhaari bahut sevaa jo ki hai...

 _Shreya smiled..._

 **Shreya:** Ji Sir...

 **Purvi:** To kab vaapis AA Rahi hai AAP...

 **ACP:** Purvi Shreya Ko Abhi kuch din aur rest karna chahiye...

 **Shreya:** Nahi nahi sir...Ab main bilkul theek Hun ghar mein bhi akele bore ho jaati hu kal se join karungi...

 **Daya:** Kyun? Pagal ho gayi ho kya?

 _Everyone looked towards Daya's direction till now he is silent and now he starts shouting..._

 **Shreya:** Vo...

 **Daya:** Vo...vo kuch nahi...Bore Hoti ho na...Sir main kuch din chutti le let's hu...Shreya ke saath hi rahunga...

 **Shreya:** No sir...inhone Bahut chutti le li hai aur ab main bilkul theek hu...Please mujhe aane dijiye...

 **ACP:** Agar tumhe theek lag rahaa hai to theek hai...Par kuch samay tak no field work only file work...

 _Daya got angry on it and he hits his fist at table...He goes outside..._

 **Shreya:** Main dekhti hu Sir...

 _Shreya went behind him...He is at parking lot and moving here and there with anger..._

 **Shreya:** Daya...

 **Daya:** Kya hai?

 **Shreya:** Tuesday...

 **Daya:** I am not in mood of joke...

 **Shreya:** Main sirf file ...Sachi...Pakka...

 **Daya:** Jo mann aaye vo karo vaise bhi tum kaun said kissi ka sunti ho...Jab Mann aaye Jhansi ki Rani bann chahti ho...Kissi ki koi fikar nahi tumhe...

 _Shreya held his hand..._

 **Shreya:** Chaliye...Maine ACP sir se permission le li hai...Chaliye...

 _Daya jerks it..._

 **Daya:** Main nahi Jaa rahaa kahin bhi...

 **Shreya:** Chaliye nahi to...

 **Daya;** Nahi to...

 **Shreya:** Bachaaao Bachaaao...

 _Watchman came there runningly..._

 **Watchman:** Ji mam...

 **Shreya:** Yeah aadmi mujhe ched rahaa hai...

 **Daya:** Jhooti...Kya bol Rahi ho...

 **Watchman:** Mam Daya sir Aisa kaise kare sakte hai...

 **Shreya:** Main keh Rahi hu na...Ched Raha hai MATLAB ched rahaa hai...Isse dhakka maar ke baahar nikaalo...

 _Watchman doesn't move while Shreya starts pushing Daya forward..._

 **Shreya:** Dhakka do na...

 **Watchman** : Mam aapke haath se maar khaana zyada asaan hai...Saab ji ka haath zyada Zor se lagta hai...AAP maar lijiyega...Main chala...

 _And he ran from there...While Shreya start pushing Daya with all force...But he is not moving a bit..._

 **Shreya:** Aaah...

 **Daya:** Ek cm bhi na hilaa hu main 5 minute mein...

 **Shreya:** Jhoote...Jhoote poore 2 cm hilaaya hai maine...Dekho...

 _Daya turned while Shreya is pushing him...But as he turns and her hand lie at his chest...She tries to push her while he pulls her into a hug..._

 **Daya:** Idiot...

 _Shreya hugged him tightly..._

 **Shreya:** That's what I am...Chale...

 _Daya smiled and they moved from there..._

 **Daya:** Yaar yeah kya badtameezi hai...Yeah kya Kiya tumne...Ek to khud gaadi chalaa Rahi ho...Upar se yeah Patti aisi kaun si jagah Jaa rahe hum...

 **Shreya:** Shhh Shhh AAP thore der shant nahi reh sakte main concerntate nahi karna paa Rahi... Lo pahuch gayi...Shreya opened the blindfold...

 _Daya looked at her angrily..._

 **Daya:** Hum Yahaan AA rahe the...

 **Shreya:** Haan...

 **Daya:** To usme Aankhen band karne ki kya baat hai...Kya main apnaa ghar pehchaanta nahi...You...

 **Shreya:** Arre AAP apna ghar to pehchaante hai...Par ab se yeah Humaara hai officially...

 _She held his hand and moves forward...As they comes to doorstep..._

 **Shreya:** Aaj tak iss ghar mein AAP ne bahut Lamhe akele guzaare hai...I promise abse aapko akela nahi rehne dungi...Humesha aapke saath rahungi... I promise...

 _They entered the house...Shreya has arranged a table there...Shreya let Daya sit...She starts feeding him with her hands... Daya said nothing and just eats silently...Shreya pinch at his shoulder..._

 **Shreya:** Main bhi Bhooki hu... Aapko meri fikar nahi...

 _Daya said nothing he just looked towards his plate...Shreya moves her hand at his hairs..._

 **Shreya:** Daya...Daya...Kya hua...

 _And before she can say anything Daya hugged her tightly from stomach...And starts crying like a small baby..._

 **Daya:** Kyun Karti ho tum Aisa...Kabhi socha hai mera kya hoga agar tum nahi hogi to...Mujhe pataa hai mujhe kehna nahi aata...Jataana bhi nahi aata...Par pyaar to karta Hun na main...to tum kaise mere saath Aisa kat Sakti ho PTA hai yeah teen saal kaise guzaare maine...

 _Shreya said nothing and just console him while moving her hand at his hairs...Daya pulls her downwards and she sat at his lap...Then he hugged her tightly..._

 **Daya:** Bahut buri ho tum...Bahut...

 _Shreya hugged him back..._

 **Shreya:** I missed you Daya...I know aapka pain mere pain se zyada hai but still I missed you a lot...

 _They remain in hug for sometime...Then Daya left her..._

 **Daya:** Utho mujhe mug dhulne Jaana hai..

 **Shreya:** Main to nahi uthti...

 **Daya:** Utho. Pata hai kitni bhaari ho tum... moti kahin ki..

 **Shreya:** Ho main moti hu... Main moti nahi hu...I am still size zero...

 **Daya:** Six zero aage six lagaana bhool gayi...

 **Shreya:** You...

 _Daya held her from waist...And puts her at Seat...While he starts going... Shreya held his hand..._

 **Shreya:** Ab to maaf Kar do Pati Dev...

 **Daya:** Haath chodo mera...Fresh hona hai mujhe..

 **Shreya:** Chalo main bhi saath chalti hu...

 **Daya:** Kyun tum kya karogi...

 **Shreya:** Jo AAP karte the...Mujhe nehlaate waqt...Jab bimaar thi...

 **Daya:** shhh maine kuch nahi kiya vo maine to tumhe dekha bhi nahi tha...Sachi issliye able din se maine Maid rakhwaayi thi... Vo galti se...

 _Shreya smiled at his antics..._

 **Daya:** Tum mazze le Rahi ho...Huh...Jaa rahaa main...

 _Shreya starts doing sit ups..._

 **Shreya:** Ek aapko chod ke jaane ke liye...

 _Daya doesn't pay attention to her..._

 **Shreya:** Do aapko Abhi tang tang karne ke liye...

 _Daya moved to washroom while Shreya kept shouting her counting that is irritating him too much..._

 **Shreya:** 15th aapka love letter chup ke padhne ke liye...

 _Daya got to shocked to learn that...He came outside..._

 **Shreya:** sixteen...Yeah baat aaj tak chupaa email ke liye...

 _Daya looked at her angrily..._

 **Shreya:** Seventeen...Aapko love letter likhna nahi aata yeah bolne ke liye...Eighteen aapko romance karna nahi aata yeah bolne ke liye...twenty aapko khaana banana bhi acha nahi aata...

 _Daya goes there and stopped her..._

 **Daya:** Tum maafi Maang Rahi ho yaa meri galtiyaan ginna Rahi...

 **Shreya:** Chodo mujhe...Aaj main tab tak uthak baithak karungi jab tak AAP Maan nahi jaate... twenty one aapko kiss karna bhi nahi aata kehne ke liye...

 **Daya:** What? kya Besharam aurat ho tum...Mujhe kiss karna aata hai...

 **Shreya:** Twenty two Phattu...kehne ke liye...

 _Daya got angry and he held her hands...He pulled her she lands at his chest...He kissed her at her lips directly...Shreya closed her eyes and smiled at her victory... They kissed each other for long time and then moved from there..._

 **Daya:** Dekha...Main Kar leta hu kiss...

 _Shreya smiled...She hugged him..._

 **Shreya:** I love you...I know I was wrong... but the only mistake I ever done is that I loved you...

 _Daya smiled and hugged her back..._

 **Daya:** My loving wife...Promise me ab kabhi Aisa nahi karogi...

 _Shreya smiled..._

 **Shreya:** I promise...

 _Daya lifts her in arms..._

 **Daya:** To chalo..

 **Shreya:** Kahaan?

 **Daya:** I have to prove that I am good in romance too...Dareya moved to their room...And closed the door...While the chuckling sound of both can be heard...The lights got off...And the private moment starts...

 **Let them enjoy there romance hum chalte hai...So is this the end...Kahaan...OldShr ka kya hua yeah nahi jaanna...**

 **OLD SHREYA'S WORLD...**

 _OldShr opened her eyes with jerk... The last thing she remembers is that she pulls Shreya before the bomb explodes...Now she saw herself in a room...She saw Daya and Shreya's wedding picture there...And at side...Dareya is holding a Little baby at their hands...OldShr went to mirror...She saw vermillion at her head and mangalsutra at her neck... Suddenly the room door get open..._

 **Old Daya:** Shreya uth gayi tum...Kitna soti ho...

 _Old Daya puts his hand at OldShr waist and his chin at her shoulder...He kissed at her neck..._

 **Old** **Daya:** Love you ...

 _OldShr smiled with tears in her eyes..._

 **Old Daya:** Arre tum to Rahi ho...

 ** _He wiped her tears..._**

 **Old** **Daya:** Don't worry Ruhani khush rahegi...College hi Jaa Rahi hai aur main to hu na tumhaare saath humesha...

 _He kissed at her forehead..._

 **Old** **Daya:** Ab Rona nahi...Meri beautiful wife...

 _OldShr hugged him tightly...The love for which she longs for more than 20 years...Is infront of her...She fought for her love and got him...Yes she got him...Daya hugged her back..._

 **Daya:** Chalo Chalta hu Ruhani Ko choda ke aata hu...Phir hum apni perfect date pe chalenge ok...

 _Daya and Ruhani went...OldShr got happy to saw her daughter she is indeed very beautiful even more than her...She start looking at books...There she saw a paper at book...She opened it..._

 ** _Hello Aunty... Sorry Shreya_**

 ** _I am Shreya...Shreya...Vahi Shreya jisne apni life ki har Khushi kabhi kho di thi...Aur ek din tum deeye se bann ke aayi...Meri zindagi sajja di...We all think ki yeah hota to kya hota...Aisa karna chahiye tha uss waqt but kissi ke paas itna courage hota ki usse Badal de... thank god tumhaare paas tha...Main khush hu bahut...Akeli nahi hu Daya hai mere paas... bahut pyaar karte hai mujhse..._**

 ** _Kabhi kissi mod pe zindagi ke yeah lagta hai na ki galat ho rahaa hai to ab Darr nahi lagta...Kyun ki mujhe tumne ek hafte mein mujhse miaa diyaa... Apne stupid se stupid sapno Ko poora Kar Liya maine... Siddharth ke paise lotaa diye the humne...Mumma Papa bhi Maan Gaye Humare Rishte Ko...Maanta kaise nahi humaare Mann ka Kar ke hum kuch samay dukhi ho sakte par ant mein khushiyan hi Hoti hai...Jaa Rahi hu...Ruhani ro Rahi hai...Apna khayaal rakhna aur ISS hasi Khushi zindagi Ko bhar ke jeena..._**

 ** _Tumhari Shreya..._**

 _OldShr smiled after reading the letter...And got Ready for her happy days..._

 **So I end this story here...I hope you like it and really wish kaise Shreya ki life happy happy ho gayi...You also have courage to change your present to have brilliant future ahead...Thank you so much for reading this story and ever reviewing it...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOURS ARDHCHAAYA**


End file.
